


The Good Doctor

by Catsitta



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Amnesia, Angst, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Romance, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Eventual Romance, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Guns, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mafia Sans (Undertale), Male Friendship, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mobtale Gaster (Undertale), Mobtale Papyrus (Undertale), Mobtale Sans (Undertale, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phobias, Polyamory, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 176
Words: 17,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsitta/pseuds/Catsitta
Summary: He should be dead. The mugger was going to kill Sans for his audacity to be broke like nearly every other working class gal or gent in Ebbot City. But then HE intervened. A young nursing student by the name of Papyrus. Sans wasn't expecting anyone to help him. Especially not a fellow skeleton monster.And just like that, with one good deed, Sans' life is once more turned up on its head. As they say, the path to hell is paved with good intentions.Modern!Mobtale | Daily Drabble | Slowburn MultishipUT!Sans/MT!Sans, UT!Sans/MT!Papyrus, UT!Sans/MT!Gaster
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale), W. D. Gaster/Sans
Comments: 2229
Kudos: 591





	1. Chapter 1

“h-hey buddy, let’s talk this out.”

This was it. This was how he died. Frozen in primitive fright at the sight of the mugger’s knife. Like with darkness, thunder and human children—he had a deep, inexplicable fear of knives. Probably had something to do with whatever trauma landed him in the hospital a few years back, bleeding, screaming and without a memory beyond his own name…(He should add doctors to that list of things that make his non-existent brain go CLANK.)

“You stupid? Gimmie your cash!”

Sans was going to get dusted for the audacity of being broke.


	2. Chapter 2

Back against grimy, graffitied brick, Sans had nowhere to go, and only himself to blame for the situation. When he missed the last bus after his shift at the grocery store ran late, he should have asked Frank for a ride. When he noticed he was being followed? Ducking into an alleyway was bad choice number two. 

“c’mon, put down the knife.”

Silver flashed.

Sans jolted as dull steel carved away precious HP. Pain flared in his ribs. Thank god for naps or he’d be dust on the wind. The mugger demanded money again. Who even carried cash these days?


	3. Chapter 3

Dazed with pain, Sans couldn’t begin to react when the next blow headed for his skull. All he could hear was childish laughter and his pounding soul. He should fight back but—

(Maybe in the next life.)

—PING.

He blinked at the distinctive sound of blue magic. The mugger went bug-eyed and cursed right before his face met the ground. Repeatedly. Until he went limp. Suddenly, a ghostly cyan bone jutted through his body, pinning the unconscious human in place. 

Blood oozed from his mouth.

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

Another blink and a tall skeleton in pastel scrubs crouched over Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A familiar stranger saves the day


	4. Chapter 4

“papyrus?”

The name emerged from the aether like a fire elemental through a snowstorm. He wanted to reach out and hug this stranger and never let go. 

“HOW? OH YES, MY NAME BADGE. SILLY ME,” the tall skeleton said, pulling off Sans’ jacket and pushing up his shirt. Sticky, reddish marrow mingled with the chalky dust of his frail, crumbling rib. “OH DEAR!” He CHECKED Sans, the glance at his stats quick and clinical. “IS YOUR HP NORMALLY THIS…” 

“low? yeah. if i hadn’t slept through lunch, we wouldn’t be having this chat.”

“THIS MAY HURT.”

Sans’ world bled green.


	5. Chapter 5

_“ANYONE CAN BE A GOOD PERSON IF THEY JUST TRY.”_

_Sans chased Voice through the blinding white. He called out a Name. Nobody answered. Nobody came. He fell to his knees in despair, deafened by a piercing silence. He was alone. He was going to die this way!_

“OPEN YOUR EYES...LOOK AT ME. IT’S ALRIGHT. YOU ARE SAFE NOW.”

His sockets sprang open, the familiar stranger’s visage coming into focus between blinks. The skeleton smiled, skull damp with sweat, “THERE YOU ARE. YOU ARE IN SHOCK, NEW FRIEND, WE SHALL GO TO THE HOSPITAL POSTHASTE!”

Sans’ eyelights guttered out.


	6. Chapter 6

“no hospitals.”

“I MUST INSIST, YOUR HP—”

“won’t go any lower,” Sans sat up, groaning, healed ribs aching in protest. “i just need some good food and sleep.”

His rescuer—Papyrus—fidgeted, visibly conflicted. Then he straightened, the picture of a happy realization, “IF YOU WON’T GO TO THE HOSPITAL, I WILL HAVE TO MAKE SURE YOU ARRIVE HOME SAFELY AND EAT A PROPER MEAL.”

Sans would decline, but he did just get stabbed. 

He peeked at the human’s limp form, “uh, whaddabout him? shouldn’t we call the cops?”

“OH...HIM,” Papyrus pulled out his cell phone. “I’LL HANDLE IT.”


	7. Chapter 7

The hasty clatter of a text message was followed up with Papyrus lifting Sans to his feet, “NOW, DIRECT ME TO WHERE YOU LIVE SO THAT I MAY ESCORT YOU THERE, NEW FRIEND!”

“sure, but—” Sans motioned at the unconscious mugger.

“HOW RUDE OF ME, I HAVEN’T ASKED YOUR NAME!”

“it’s sans. look, i know the guy aint great but he’s bleedin’ real bad—”

Papyrus’ shoulders dropped, “YOU’RE RIGHT. AND AS THE GREAT AND MERCIFUL PAPYRUS, IT WOULD REFLECT POORLY ON MY CHARACTER AS A FUTURE NURSE IF I WERE TO LEAVE HIM IN THIS STATE. I SHALL HEAL HIM.”


	8. Chapter 8

Papyrus worked green magic with the same ruthless efficiency as he did blue. The human’s head wound closed until no more blood pooled under him. After refreshing his bone constructs, he guided Sans out of the alley.

“uh, bud, the cops?”

“NEVER FEAR, IT WILL BE HANDLED.”

That was a strange and slightly disconcerting reply. But Sans was tired, and something about Papyrus was comforting. 

Suddenly, a length of fabric was wrapped around Sans’ shoulders. A scarf. Caught up in everything, Sans hadn’t noticed him wearing it, “YOU FEEL TOO COLD.” 

Why did Papyrus’ fretting sound like a fractured memory?


	9. Chapter 9

Sans would later wonder what in the Angel’s name he was thinking, letting a stranger into his shitty little apartment where he could have easily been dusted and nobody would have bothered checking until rent was due. Caught in a numb fog, he led Papyrus right into the cluttered kitchen, prompting the other skeleton to squawk in apparent horror at the mess.

“WHY ARE THERE SOCKS IN THE OVEN?!” 

“in case i get cold feet, of course,” Sans quipped back with a weak chuckle.

Ten minutes later, Sans found himself wrapped in a blanket on the couch, eating a hotdog.


	10. Chapter 10

“IT ISN’T MUCH BUT YOUR FOODSTUFFS ARE QUITE LACKING. I WOULD HAVE MADE SPAGHETTI BUT THERE IS NO PASTA. WHO DOESN’T HAVE PASTA IN THEIR PANTRY?” Sans nodded along as Papyrus chattered, his eyelids drooping. After a few long blinks, he felt himself being picked up. A few more blinks and he woke to the smell of...bacon? W-what? 

Sans rolled out of bed, startled to discover himself in a clean shirt and the ever neglected pile of laundry in the corner of the room missing. 

He threw open the door to find Papyrus cooking breakfast in a sparkling kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paps...what are you doing?


	11. Chapter 11

“GOOD MORNING, SANS! YOU’RE LOOKING MUCH BETTER AFTER YOUR NIGHT LONG NAP.”

“uh, not to be rude but...what the hell are you doing here?”

“ASSURING YOUR RECOVERY SINCE YOU REFUSED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL. NOW, HOW DO YOU LIKE YOUR EGGS?”

“dude, boundaries. you don’t just do...whatever this is.”

Papyrus had the good grace to look apologetic, “I...I AM SORRY IF I OVERSTEPPED. IT IS JUST...I WANTED TO HELP. A CLEAN HOME AND FRESH FOOD ARE IMPORTANT FOR PATIENT WELLNESS.”

Sans rubbed his skull, stupidly unable to remain upset, “it’s...fine i guess.”

“SO! EGGS?”


	12. Chapter 12

The grating buzz of the much neglected dryer broke Sans from an odd lull. Here he was, on his couch again, nursing a cup of hot tea as Papyrus puttered about the kitchen, cleaning up. Slowly, Sans rose and investigated, spotting a fresh loaf of bread on the counter, and fruit in a bowl by the sink. He opened the pantry to find it stocked with basic staples. 

“STILL HUNGRY?”

“Papyrus, what…?”

“I AM NOT APOLOGIZING FOR RECTIFYING YOUR LACKING STORES. YOU WILL NEED TO REST AND RECOVER, AND I CAN NOT LEAVE YOU HERE, IN GOOD CONSCIOUS, WITHOUT FOOD.”


	13. Chapter 13

“i’m not some charity case.”

“NEVER DID I SAY YOU WERE,” Papyrus sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I ASSUME THIS IS ANOTHER BOUNDARIES ISSUE?”

Sans nodded, arching a browbone. 

“IT APPEARS THAT IN MY EFFORTS TOWARDS PERFECTION, I BUNGLED EVERYTHING UP.” For the first time, the other skeleton looked truly downtrodden. “I...I JUST WANTED TO DO A GOOD THING. TO HELP MY FELLOW SKELETON MONSTER. YOU’RE...YOU’RE THE FIRST I’VE SEEN OUTSIDE OF MY OWN FAMILY.”

His soul twisted a little.

“HELPING OTHERS...DOING GOOD...IT’S WHY I’M STUDYING NURSING.”

“geeze paps, yankin’ on heartstrings here.”


	14. Chapter 14

Papyrus left after breakfast, but only after putting away laundry and Sans promised to keep him informed on his recovery. When the door shut behind him, the silence closed in with steely jaws and left Sans trembling. The world was colder without Papyrus’ presence (an empty, ravenous void that wanted nothing more than to devour…) His breath caught and his sockets burned. Was he crying? Why was he crying?

Was he really that lonely? Or was it just the shock wearing off?

Sans slumped in front of the tv, steadying his soulbeat, hoping to drown his thoughts with mindless entertainment.


	15. Chapter 15

“heya frank, how’d the morning shift treat ya?”

Papyrus might have advised Sans to stay home and rest, that wasn’t an option when rent was due and you were up to your eye sockets in medical debt. After a day off lazing at home, he went to work, careful not to jostle his aching ribs. 

“You look dead on your feet, skeleman.”

“heh. i’m ‘fraid that’s just my face.”

“Seriously. You alright?”

Good ol’ Frank. He never judged Sans for being a monster or napping through lunch.

“eh. m’fine, bud. but, uh, i wouldn’t mind a ride home this week.”


	16. Chapter 16

When Sans arrived back at his apartment, he was surprised to find Papyrus pacing nervously by the door.

“sup, papyrus. wasn’t expectin’ to see ya around. somethin’ wrong?”

“SANS! YOU’RE ALRIGHT! I TRIED CALLING BUT YOUR PHONE WAS OFF AND SO I THOUGHT I WOULD VISIT TO CONFIRM THAT WERE INDEED IN GOOD CONDITION, BUT THEN YOU DIDN’T ANSWER THE DOOR AND I DO BELIEVE THAT PICKING THE LOCK WOULD BE BROACHING A BOUNDARY—”

“woah, breathe, paps. i was at work,” Sans unlocked the door and led the other inside.

“WORK! YOU SHOULD BE RESTING!”

“money don’t grow on trees.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Aint no rest for the wicked....


	17. Chapter 17

Sans never expected there would come a day that he would be arguing the merits of working while a near stranger prepared dinner. Papyrus just invited himself into Sans’ life, blew apart his routine like a hurricane and then dug in his heels instead of leaving.

_He is lonely._

He would wonder why, but, it was obvious when Sans pondered a little. Papyrus was odd. Brash. And loud. He spoke with the overconfident enthusiasm of a child, and was eager to please. He wanted to be wanted. To be liked. And Sans? He unfortunately found the whole routine weirdly endearing.


	18. Chapter 18

“THERE. SPAGHETTI. EAT UP. THERE’S PLENTY MORE AND I WILL BOX THE LEFTOVERS LATER INTO PROPER MEALTIME PORTIONS.” 

Sans hesitated before taking a bite. And was surprised why he was confused as to why it tasted good. Papyrus cooked a perfectly competent breakfast before. 

“SANS? YOU’RE SHAKING. IS IT THAT BAD?!”

“no. it’s good. i’m just...i get headaches. heh. they are triggered by the weirdest things.”

“HOW ODD.”

Sans shrugged and took another bite, “that’s life.”

“HAVE YOU SEEN A DOCTOR FOR THESE HEADACHES?”

“yep.”

“AND?”

“they say i’m a real bonehead.”

“OH MY GOD, SANS!”

“heh. you smiled.”


	19. Chapter 19

Sans isn’t quite sure how it happens. How his routine changes with mindless ease to incorporate Papyrus’ frequent visits and endless quirks. The other is steadfast in his strangeness, showing up whenever his clinical rotations at the hospital allowed, usually bearing groceries like a peace offering. In that way that time likes to pass without notice, a month is gone, and Sans left blinking in its wake.

Papyrus was a friend now. And honestly had been carrying all the weight in said friendship. 

Sans wanted to do something nice in return.

“hey bossman, m’lookin’ for some extra hours next week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to 100 kudos~
> 
> All the thanks for your support!


	20. Chapter 20

“SANS! IT IS THE TIME YOU SPECIFIED I SHOULD ARRIVE AND I AM HERE.”

“come in. door’s unlocked, paps.”

“UNLOCKED? IN THIS NEIGHBORHOOD? THAT IS TERRIBLY UNWISE AND...SANS?” Papyrus faltered in the doorway, clad in casual attire given it was his off day. “ARE YOU COOKING?”

“yep. you bring what i requested?”

“MYSELF AND A BOTTLE OF MY FAVORITE SPARKLING CIDER, YES.”

“mind setting up the tv trays?”

“SANS THIS IS…” He was wordless as Sans served them both chicken parmesan and garlic knots, and poured two glasses of cider.

“heh, bone appetit.”

“DON’T RUIN THIS WITH TERRIBLE PUNS!!!”


	21. Chapter 21

After Papyrus’ protest at punning, the pair settled into easy companionship, trading stories about work and school, with occasional, vague rambles by Papyrus about his family. Him and his father recently had some dispute about Papyrus’ future after graduation. 

Apparently the guy called nursing school ‘an amusing way for Papyrus to express his growing independence as a young adult’. 

Another check in the growing mental list for Paps being the sheltered son of some business elite. It went along nicely with the constant grocery purchases despite no job and attending school.

“SANS. CAN I ASK WHY YOU'VE WORKED EXTRA RECENTLY?”


	22. Chapter 22

“oh...uh, you’ve been a real swell bud. cooking, cleaning and stuff. and i wanted to do something nice for you.” Sans shrugged. “figured i could cook for once and i found this recipe online i thought you’d like...but the ingredients were kinda expensive. so i snagged a few extra shifts. gotta pay the bills after all this, y’know.”

Papyrus’ expression went blank, fork clattering onto the plate, “YOU COULD HAVE ASKED...I WOULD HAVE BROUGHT YOU INGREDIENTS SO I WOULDN’T BURDEN YOUR FINANCES.”

“paps? hey, it’s fine, i wanted to do this. you’re not a burden at all.”


	23. Chapter 23

“YOU...WANTED TO DO THIS? YOU WANTED TO OVERWORK YOURSELF SO THAT YOU COULD GIVE ME SOMETHING NICE AND STILL PAY BILLS?” Papyrus sounded more lost than anything. “YOU ALSO REFUSED TO TAKE TIME OFF AFTER NEARLY DUSTING BECAUSE OF FINANCIAL DIFFICULTIES. SANS...YOU...SHOULDN’T...I…”

“bud, we’ve known each other for a month. you’ve done more than you ever had to for me.”

Papyrus’ expression slowly shifted from bafflement to consideration, “WE’RE FRIENDS NOW. FRIENDS HELP FRIENDS WHEN THEY ARE IN TROUBLE!”

“where are you goin’ with this?”

Papyrus pulled a credit card from his wallet.

“no.”

“BUT!”

“no.”


	24. Chapter 24

“WHAT IF YOU SIMPLY USED IT FOR FOOD? THAT WAY IF YOU ARE INCLINED TO MAKE MORE FANCY DINNERS, YOU DON’T HAVE TO WORK MORE?”

Sans laid down his fork, no longer hungry, “i don’t—”

“NEED CHARITY, YES, I UNDERSTAND. BUT THIS ISN’T CHARITY. IT IS FRIENDSHIP!”

“friends don’t give each other credit cards.”

“WOULD CASH OR CHECK BE PREFERABLE?”

“papyrus! that...that is highly inappropriate.”

“HOW? IT’S NOT LIKE I SAID I AM GOING TO BREAK IN AT NIGHT TO STOCK YOUR FRIDGE WHILE YOU SLEPT.”

“dude, it sounds like a proposition when you just...offer cash like that.”


	25. Chapter 25

“PROPOSITION?” Sans was starting to wonder if he was going to have to explain sex work to a grown adult when Papyrus grinned. “OH! I SEE. MY BROTHER MENTIONED SOMETHING CALLED SUGAR BABIES ONCE.” What? “WHERE A ‘DADDY’ PAYS FOR ‘SUGAR’ WITH CASH AND GIFTS...AND SOMETIMES, THIS IS VERY FINANCIALLY BENEFICIAL TO THE ‘BABY’.”

Stars above, he was going to throttle Papyrus’ brother.

“...YOU DON’T WANT TO BE MY SUGAR BABY.”

Sans covered his face.

“WHAT ABOUT DATEMATES THEN?”

“huh?” he looked up.

Papyrus nodded, chipper as ever, “ACCORDING TO THE DATING MANUAL—”

Wait...was Papyrus asking him out?


	26. Chapter 26

He should have said no. Papyrus was a young, vibrant monster with a future in this city. He didn’t belong with a schlub like Sans. But Sans, he was selfish. He wanted and he wanted to be wanted. Papyrus made him feel whole in ways that he hadn’t since waking up in the hospital. 

Thus a yes fell past his teeth like a promise, and he found himself wrapped in Papyrus’ arms. 

The world didn’t end. And Sans? He was...happy.

“SEE YOU AT WORK TOMORROW FOR LUNCH!”

Oh, right. He agreed to that.

“uh, yeah...see ya.”

“BYE SANS!”


	27. Chapter 27

There was something off about the store manager, Mike, when Sans arrived for his shift. He’d never seen the man so...sweaty. 

“you aight bossman?” Sans asked as he clocked in, noting how the older man kept glancing at his phone. He flinched. “not coming down with somethin’ are ya? frank mentioned flu season was bad this year.”

“I’m fine, Mr. Skeleton.”

Sans shrugged. He had shelves to stock. 

When his break time arrived, he texted Papyrus, not expecting to spot the skeleton chatting with the sweaty manager.

“hey paps.”

“SANS! READY FOR OUR LUNCH?”

Mike paled, “Lunch?”

Papyrus beamed.


	28. Chapter 28

He didn’t get to ponder Mike’s weird reaction, because Papyrus threaded their phalanges together and led him outside, “THERE IS THIS GREASE TRAP THAT MY BROTHER LOVES TO EAT AT THAT I THINK YOU’D ENJOY...WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO GET BURGERS THERE FOR DINNER?” 

He was guiding Sans to a sleek black car.

“uh...sure? paps, i have like fifteen minutes for lunch where—”

“A CAFE! COFFEE DATES ARE TRADITION AND MS. MUFFET IS SUCH A NICE LADY. ”

“muffet? like...the muffet?”

“YES?”

“isn’t her stuff...really pricey.”

Papyrus opened the back door of the car, “I’LL BE PAYING.”


	29. Chapter 29

“Sup losers! You strapped in?”

Sans froze, hand still on the buckle as Papyrus slid in beside him and shut the door. It was dim inside the car, the windows tinted, the interior dark. Had he ever sat on leather seats before? Peering over the driver’s seat was a fish woman with a gleaming yellow eye and fire hydrant red hair. 

“WE ARE INDEED SAFELY BUCKLED! PROCEED TO THE TUFFET” As the car hummed to life, Sans stared at Papyrus for answers. He fortunately had mercy and said, “THAT’S UNDYNE. SHE WORKS FOR MY FAMILY.”

“...so you’re...personal driver rich…”


	30. Chapter 30

When they arrived at The Tuffet, Undyne opened the door, giving Papyrus a thumbs up before narrowing her one eye at Sans. Apparently, she was Papyrus’ childhood best friend. No wonder he had weird ideas about friendship if his ‘bestie’ was someone literally paid to go places with him. 

She was professional enough not to voice whatever was on her mind as Paps led Sans into the cafe for coffee and designer pastries by the infamous baker herself. Folks gossiped about her supposed connections to the monster mafia and how her sweets were made with the dust of their enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A mention of the monster mafia? How strange.


	31. Chapter 31

“Papy, dearie! It has been too long.” 

Muffet emerged from some dark, doily bedecked corner, four arms out spread in greeting. Papyrus took a proffered hand and kissed it. She then turned her dozen blinking eyes on Sans. “And is this your little datefriend you mentioned over the phone? Welcome to my parlor, dearie~ Any friend of Papy is a friend of mine.”

Papyrus beamed, “OUR RESERVED TABLE?”

“Fuhuhuhu! Always right to business, just like your father. This way, pretties!”

In a whirlwind, Sans found himself sitting with a fancy coffee and more pastries he could ever dream of eating.


	32. Chapter 32

When he thought the day couldn’t get any more surreal, Sans found himself trying to buy groceries after his shift ended, and the cashier told him his total and to have a nice day, ignoring his card. His lunch date left him befuddled, even distracted, but reality crashed back in at that moment. 

“uh, sally, i haven’t paid yet.”

The girl, a perky blonde teen, suddenly looked distressed, “Yes you have!”

“sal?” Sans frowned.

She swallowed, “Mr. Johnston put a flag in the system.” Her voice was soft, “He said not to say anything. Please. Take your groceries, Mr. Skeleton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans: what is going on?


	33. Chapter 33

“papyrus what did you do?”

Sans had barely stepped out of the store when Papyrus joined him, taking the bags without hesitation. 

“I DO NOT KNOW. PLEASE DO TELL ME BECAUSE YOU SEEM RATHER UPSET.”

Despite his ire, he trailed beside Papyrus all the way to that same black car as before. They did have dinner plans after all, and Paps mentioned taking him home after work to get changed out of his uniform. 

“my groceries today. i wasn’t allowed to pay for them. explain.”

“OH. THAT.”

“yes, that.”

“I MAY HAVE ADDED YOU TO MY ACCOUNT AT THE STORE.”


	34. Chapter 34

Who has an account at a grocery store?!

Papyrus proved rather immune to Sans’ scolding, and Sans didn’t exactly have the energy to keep complaining. So by the time they reached Sans’ apartment, the issue was pointedly shelved. Well, until they were back in the car…

“i could abuse that account.”

Paps chuckled.

“i could buy all their socks and leave them on the floor.”

“AT LEAST THEY’D BE CLEAN!”

“i could buy whipped cream, fill a bucket and drop it on your head.”

“HOW INDUSTRIOUS! TRAP MAKING IS QUITE STIMULATING.”

“...i could...fill my fridge with ketchup!”

“...PLEASE DON’T!”


	35. Chapter 35

Papyrus, Sans was learning, had a knack for doing whatever the hell he wanted and talking until Sans forgot that there ever was a dispute. He was very much of the mind that it was better to ask for forgiveness, than permission, in some circumstances. It was just food, he told himself as they entered Grillby’s. Paps was a provider. Making sure Sans was fed and healthy and his home clean, made Papyrus feel good. Sans just wasn’t quite sure how he felt about being a ‘project’ (beyond simultaneously annoyed and fuzzy warm on the inside).

“I RESERVED A BOOTH!”


	36. Chapter 36

When they settled for dinner and Paps introduced the bar owner, Sans wasn’t expecting a surge of emotion to slap him in the soul. Tall with deep royal blue flames, Grillby’s appearance made his sockets watery. Like seeing an old friend. Did...he know this elemental from before he lost his memory? 

“Welcome...may I take your order.” His voice was soft, little more than a crackle of a campfire. 

“y-yeah. a burger basket. extra ketchup.”

“ONE SALAD PLEASE!”

“...To drink?”

“WATER FOR ME.”

“just bring me the ketchup bottle.”

“REALLY?!”

Grillby cocked his head, “...One Sans special.”

“sans...special?”


	37. Chapter 37

Papyrus reached over the table and grasped Sans’ phalanges as Grillby walked away, “ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” 

“yeah. paps, what’s the sans special?”

The other skeleton groaned, “MY BROTHER. HE IS A REGULAR AND YOU, MY DEAR DATEFRIEND, HAVE THE SAME TERRIBLE TASTE IN FOOD AS HIM. IT IS ONE OF THE REASONS I INVITED YOU HERE.”

He blinked, “wait, you’re telling me your brother’s name is sans?”

“YES? I THINK YOU TWO WILL GET ALONG TOO WELL WHEN YOU BOTH MEET. PUNS. CONDIMENT DRINKING.” Papyrus’ expression softened. “BUT I DON’T THINK WE ARE TO THAT STEP IN THE MANUAL YET!”


	38. Chapter 38

All the weirdness of the day aside, the evening went well. The food was fantastic and Grillby’s flames flickered white when Sans called him hotstuff. Papyrus flicked water at Sans for that comment. Totally worth it. And before they left, Paps ordered a milkshake with two straws. It was corny and romantic and completely high school, but his skull flushed a little as he shared the drink, their hands touching.

Soon they were back at Sans’ apartment.

“I ENJOYED TODAY.”

“yeah. i did too.”

Papyrus cleared his throat, “THERE IS A SECOND DATE CUSTOM I’D LIKE TO INDULGE IN.”

“what?”


	39. Chapter 39

“ACCORDING TO THE MANUAL, THE END OF SECOND DATE IS WHEN WE KISS.”

Sans couldn’t help the blush that overtook him. He should have expected Papyrus to be that direct, but hearing those words out of his mouth was still startling. He considered arguing that coffee for lunch and then burgers for dinner didn’t two dates make, but—

He drew in a breath and tugged Papyrus down to his level. The other was flushed as well. He cupped Sans’ skull with a large hand, and slowly, gently, touched their teeth together into a skeleton kiss.

“Wowie,” Papyrus breathed. “Again?”

“again.”


	40. Chapter 40

Again turned into yet again, and it wasn’t long before things got heated. They stumbled through the door and fell entwined onto the couch, still exploring this newfound intimacy. Neither of them seemed to know what they were doing or where to put their hands, but after a while, they figured it out and found a rhythm. When they broke for air, Papyrus was aglow, “THAT WAS WONDERFUL AND I HOPE THERE WILL BE MANY MORE KISSES IN THE FUTURE. BUT I MUST GO.” He smooched Sans’ forehead, “I CAN’T WAIT FOR OUR THIRD DATE!” 

Sans’ soul skipped a beat


	41. Chapter 41

The way Papyrus mentioned a third date left Sans reeling for the next couple days. There was an underlying implication of what would happen after said date that Sans hadn’t expected. Not that the gentle skeleton would push if Sans asked to wait. He was pushy, but not like that. After gleefully spite-filling a whole shelf in his fridge with ketchup bottles bought with Papyrus’ own dime (yes he was still annoyed about that little detail), he settled in for a quiet night.

Until someone knocked.

“paps, i thought you were at—” Sans began, opening the door. “you’re not paps...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >=]


	42. Chapter 42

He was given a soulbeat to react and Sans wasted it, frozen by the presence of a hulking wall of a human standing a breath away. Hands closed on Sans’ jacket and mouth, and before he could even struggle, the human had him pinned to the ground. Oh, there was something in his hand, it smelled sweet, made him dizzy with every breath. Another human sidled up beside the first.

“Watch it, the boss wants dis one alive,” he sneered. “Fer now.”

Sans world spun and he laid there helpless as they covered his aching skull and hauled him away.


	43. Chapter 43

Dark.

So dark.

And cold.

Sans lifted his head. At some point after getting grabbed, he passed out. The bag was still on his head but he had no idea where he was. It didn’t feel like the trunk of a car, but rather, a concrete floor. The faint hum of machines trickled through the oppressive dark. 

So dark.

He trembled.

Dark like nothingness. Like loneliness. 

Dark like the fathomless void. Like death.

Was he dead? Was he dying?

_Papyrus._

Someone.

Anyone.

_Don’t leave me here. I don’t wanna die._

His soul pounded.

His breathing hitched.

He couldn’t scream.

_Help._


	44. Chapter 44

"Hello monster," purred a low, masculine voice. Sans shivered, still bound and blinded, unaware of time or place. All he knew was darkness. "You're gonna be good and answer some questions for us while we wait for your lover to show his face. Ain't ya bud?"

"i dunno what ya think i know, pal, m'just a shelf stocker." 

His soul raced. Was Sans being held for ransom!? He was a nobody!

The man pulled the bag off Sans' head, "Oh, I think ya know more than you let on. But let's start easy. How long have you been screwin' Mercy?"


	45. Chapter 45

Sans frowned. Who the hell was Mercy? "i think ya got me mixed up with some other schlub," he said, feigning calm. There was a shard of light slicing the darkness, but it offered little reprieve. Angel above, he hated the dark. "i don't know a mercy guy. unless you're talkin' philosophy. tibia honest, i'm not sure how you screw mercy. betrayal I suppose?"

Gleaming metal stilled his soul as it flickered in the human's hand, "Think you're a funny man?"

"i can be humerus i suppose. you like knock-knock jokes?" He put the blade to Sans' throat. "guess not."


	46. Chapter 46

The next few minutes ticked by like hours, with the knife cold against Sans’ cervical vertebrae, and sweat dripping down his skull. Sans didn’t have any answers to give. The man asked about Mercy again and threatened to lop off a digit to send to Mercy if he didn’t show his face. Which, of course, forced Sans to confess that removing bits would dust him and render any attempts at ransom null.

“Oh, you thought ya were gettin’ outta this alive, didja?” the man sneered. “Mebbe ya really are that ignorant to what’s goin’ on.”

Sans’ quivering eyelights guttered out.


	47. Chapter 47

Luckily—or unluckily—for Sans, the human liked playing with his food. He scraped the knife along bone but never cut, and made a show of slicing Sans’ clothes. His poor hoodie didn’t stand a chance. Shoeless, bound and paralyzed with pure terror, he could do little else but take the petty torment. 

_pathetic, you can’t even defend yourself. just make a bullet. you’re a monster. it’s baby’s first magic._

As he tried to congeal his magic into a solid construct, a series of shouts erupted outside the room. 

“We’ve got company,” the man sneered. “The bait served its purpose.”


	48. Chapter 48

A hand gripped the back of Sans’ shirt as he angled the knife. _he’s going to cut my throat!_ Sans squirmed then—

PING!

—a bone jutted from the floor and through the human’s wrist. The knife clattered to the floor and blood—oh god the blood—spurted all over Sans’ skull and clothes. The human bellowed in surprise as he was torn off the construct by the soul and thrown into a dark corner with a sickening crunch. 

“heh, _knife_ to meetcha, pal.”

The human landed at Sans’ feet, alive and leaking.

An unfamiliar skeleton monster stepped through the door.


	49. Chapter 49

Like an angel of death, a blue-tinged shadow haloed with light, a single socket burning cyan and gold, the skeleton idled closer. The human spat blood at his slippered feet.

"This is the end of the line fer you and your brother, Karma."

The skeleton crouched, grin wide, visage dimly illuminated by his vivid eyelight, "how cute, ya think you'se got the uppa hand. to start…there ain't no mercy tibia found here...heh." That eyelight flicked to Sans. "best shut your pretty little eyes, pal."

Sans complied.

The air filled with soul-chilling screams that cut out with a snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some Karma pictures!  
> [Here](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/post/633175669231222784/youre-no-saint-you-were-standing-there-like-an%22) and [Here](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/post/632449392627023873/blue-smoke-this-one-is-for-you-again%22)


	50. Chapter 50

“keep ‘em shut.”

Arms wrapped around Sans’ middle, dragging him to his feet. 

“hold on.”

He obeyed, even wrapping his legs around the other’s hips when silently urged to do so. This skeleton—Karma—was smaller than Papyrus. If the top of his fedora reached Paps’ collarbone, Sans would be surprised. But he carried Sans easily with little more than a grunt. 

A moment later, they passed through a yawning cold too familiar. 

But before he could make a query, Karma dropped him on what could only be a bed. His eyesockets flew open, “where am i?”

“home sweet home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans is now safe...er...and [Karma has a character ref sheet](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/post/633463391413059584/modernmobtale-sans-character-reference-sheet)!


	51. Chapter 51

There was blood on Karma’s skull.

Sans touched his own face and phalanges came back red. 

“ya needa bath an’ some new clothes, got ketchup all over ya,” Karma drawled, his accent thick, voice low and brisk. His cyan eyelight flicked to a door. “why don’tcha clean up while i take care of the mess?”

“uh...sure.”

“oh, and pal. do us both a favor and stay in this room.”

Sans took in his surroundings. They were refined and opulent in a way that screamed new money with old-fashioned taste.

“you holdin’ me hostage now!?”

Karma laughed, “not quite, sansy.”


	52. Chapter 52

That bright eyelight followed Sans until he stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. His hands shook as he flipped on the lights and saw himself in the mirror. God he looked awful.

"leavin' out some clothes for ya. towels under the sink. behave yourself, now."

Then there was a hum and the air crackled before falling silent.

With his clothes barely staying on as it was, Sans let them fall away and climbed in the shower, hoping the hot water would clear his head. It didn't. Vision clouded with steam, he sat in the tub and just breathed.


	53. Chapter 53

Frantic knocking startled Sans from his reprieve. The water was cold and he was shivering. When had that happened? 

“SANS?! SANS ARE YOU OKAY IN THERE? IF YOU DO NOT ANSWER ME I WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO COME IN AN ASCERTAIN THAT YOU ARE WELL.”

“paps?” Sans squeaked out in disbelief as he scrambled out of the spray. He faltered at his ruined, bloodied clothes. Then wrapped a towel around his hips to open the door. There stood Papyrus in rumpled shirtsleeves…

With blood on his cheek.

Strong arms encircled him.

And things began to make terrible sense.


	54. Chapter 54

“I AM GLAD YOU ARE UNDAMAGED BY THOSE VILLAINS! I WAS TERRIBLY TERRIFIED FOR YOU.” Papyrus held fast, voice damp and shaky. Sans’ breath hitched, his body tensed. “SANS? YOU...ARE UNINJURED AREN’T YOU?” He pulled back and his gaze fell right upon Sans’ exposed sternum. To the ragged scar blistered across his ribcage. “OH...THAT IS—”

“none of your business,” Sans interrupted, throwing an arm up to cover it.

“YOU SOUND...UPSET. I WON’T MENTION THE SCAR IF—” Papyrus reached out to embrace him again. Sans jerked back.

“don’t touch me.”

“...Sans…?”

“heh. that’s my name...mercy.”

Papyrus flinched.


	55. Chapter 55

“nuthin’ to say?”

“I HAVE MANY WORDS BUT I FIND ORGANIZING THEM INTO COHERENCY IS DIFFICULT.”

Sans swallowed, a headache throbbing behind his sockets, “how about i give ya a few prompts then? how long were you plannin’ on stringing me along? did it make you happy to trick me? was i just some...some toy to fill time while you were bored?” Papyrus shook his head violently, but Sans didn’t let him speak. “what happened to the mugger? he’s dead, aint he? you didn’t wanna heal him and you didn’t call the cops. your brother _clean_ up for ya?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious about when my other fics will be updated...ehhhh, when my work schedule no longer is 8:30am to midnight. It's gonna be a rough November. xD


	56. Chapter 56

His soul pounded with righteous fury until a queer look passed over Papyrus’ face like he’d flipped a switch in his skull. Worry was replaced with a chuckle and a smile, “OH! WE ARE HAVING OUR FIRST FIGHT AS A COUPLE. YOU’RE QUITE OVERWHELMED BY YOUR ENCOUNTER WITH THOSE FIENDS AND LASHING OUT. IT’S OKAY, SANS. I’LL GIVE YOU SPACE TO THINK.” Sans sputtered as Papyrus hummed cheerily and motioned to the bed, "HERE ARE SOME CLOTHES FOR YOU TO BORROW. THEY’RE MY BROTHER’S. BUT DON’T WORRY! I WILL GET ATTIRE FOR YOU IN YOUR SIZE SOON.”

He flounced off.


	57. Chapter 57

Staggering. That was the only way to describe the immense fatigue that washed over Sans as Papyrus vanished, anger no longer propping him up. His shoulders bent as he picked up the clothes on the bed, finding them both too large and too formal, a far cry from his cozy hoodie. But he changed anyway, rolling the cuffs of deep navy pants and a pale blue button up. Bare toes curled on hardwood floors as he eyed the last article remaining.

Folded neatly was Papyrus’ scarf.

Grief burned. Childish laughter rang in his skull.

He put it on and wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans isn't even quite sure what he is mourning...


	58. Chapter 58

Crying never solved anything, but Sans’ had done a lot of it since waking up in the hospital. Pain. Fear. Grief. Anger. Sorrow. Relief. All brought magic welling up in his sockets. This time was different. He was so stupid! He saw all the signs something wasn’t right and ignored them. As a result, people were dead and he himself almost died. Again. 

The pity party lasted until Sans numbed out.

He was leaving this whole fiasco and these people behind. Now.

Wasn’t like this would be the first time he started his life over.

And there was a window...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very tired. But! At least after some proper sleep I was able to go back and make some minor corrections to previous chapters. Mostly just word choice. Nothing that affects the story.


	59. Chapter 59

Sans regretted Escape Plan A as soon as he peered down at the rose bushes below. It was night, but there were enough light fixtures illuminating the estate grounds that he could see more than shadows. “am i even still in the city?” he had to wonder. Two stories up, a fall would dust him. He saw movies, but he was so tired, would he have the strength to climb down? 

Sans then did the most obvious next thing.

He opened the bedroom door. 

No alarms went off. There were no guards. Just an ornate, vacant hall.

He stepped out.


	60. Chapter 60

Appreciating the scenery wasn’t on Sans’ mind as he crept past a series of closed doors, between which were gilt-framed paintings and other lavish furnishings. Blood money. All of it. He thanked the stars that there was a carpet runner softening his bare-footed steps. However, his grand escape was cut short as soon as he peeked into what appeared to be a library. 

“HEY PUNK! HEARD YOU AND THE NERD HAD A FIGHT?”

There stood Undyne in formal black. And sitting in elegant repose behind her, book in a long-fingered hand, was who could only be Papyrus’ father. 

“Hello Sans.”


	61. Chapter 61

A cool, unnerving smile graced the older skeleton’s scarred countenance, as violet eyelights—like fireflies against a moonless night sky—fixed upon Sans’ frozen form. He shut the book and gestured, “Come in. No need to loiter in the hall. You are a guest in my home and welcome to peruse the library if you wish.” When Sans didn’t move, he flicked his wrist, and constructs in the form of skeletal hands dragged him across the threshold before dissipating. At last he stood, offering his hand, “A pleasure to make your acquaintance, my dear boy. I am Dr. Wingdings Gaster.”


	62. Chapter 62

Doctor. 

That word alone just icing on a shitty day full of triggers that made Sans' non-existent brain short-circuit. Would a small, laughing child jump out at him next?

Gaster sighed and withdrew his proffered palm, imperious as he looked. He was tall and rail thin, with broad shoulders that could possibly be blamed on the flawless cut of his charcoal suit, and he smelled faintly of cigarettes and coffee. 

"You look most unwell," he murmured, voice soft but authoritative, a polar opposite to Papyrus'. "Eyelights contracted. Excessive sweating. Increased respiration. Poor boy. You should lay down."

Sans backpedaled. Terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some [Gaster Art](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/post/634549415045201920/hello-my-dear-i-have-been-expecting-you)~


	63. Chapter 63

"sup doc, see ya met pap's little datefriend."

Sans bit back a yelp as his back collided with Karma's clothed ribcage and the larger skelton grasped his shoulder. 

Gaster blinked, his smile creeping up at the corners, "I have, though he appears most distressed."

"guy had a knife to his throat. _cut_ him slack."

A small, paternal chuckle escaped Gaster, "True. However I believe it unwise for him to be... unsupervised at this time."

"wouldn't want him dustin' from shock," Karma drawled. "so, sansy, your choice."

"home."

"not the question, pal."

As they say, better the devil you know…

"papyrus."


	64. Chapter 64

“m’bro will come get’cha soon.”

Karma didn’t let go of Sans’ shoulder until there was a door closed behind them. He escorted Sans into a room, but not the one he had been in before. It looked like some kind of study—the type from action movies with leather chairs, a wall of liquor and a dark oak desk. Less than gently, he nudged Sans to sit. 

Sans buried his face in Papyrus’ scarf.

Karma pulled out a lacquered cigar box from the desk, “till he gets here, why don’t we ‘ave a little chat? nice and friendly like, yeah?”


	65. Chapter 65

Blue smoke curled from the cigar and Karma's skull as he exhaled. They sat in silence until the sweet scent itched at Sans' senses. "ya look tense, pal," Karma drawled, tapping the ash and cinders into the tray beside him. Then he held the cigar out like a dare, “relax.”

“i don’t—” Sans began, before reluctantly accepting it. At Karma’s expectant stare, he mimicked the other, sockets flying wide at the pleasantly electric jitter of magic that sparked along his manalines. 

“try not to overdo it, pal,” Karma chuckled.

“what _is_ this?”

His smile widened, “it’s the gaster family specialty.”


	66. Chapter 66

“...did you just drug me?”

Karma shrugged, “don’t get techy, people pay top dollar for our smokes. folks sometimes need a lil...boost. a lil patience, or a lil bravery. course it has an added bonus for us monsters.”

“like eatin’ monsterfood,” Sans murmured.

“bingo. it’s dinner and a nap all in one. can keep ya from burnin’ on empty for days.”

“...you definitely drugged me.” Meeting Karma’s eyelight, he took another puff. 

“now...since you’se in a better mood, how’s ‘bout we ‘ave that chat?”

Sans blinked, “is this the shovel talk? cuz your bro—”

“made ya our problem.”


	67. Chapter 67

“...i don’t wanna be here,” Sans whispered. “let me go home and i won’t be your problem anymore.”

Karma scooted the edge of his chair, fingers steepled, “can't. you’ll be dead within the week.” He took the cigar back and blew a large, perfectly circular ring into Sans’ face, “he knew better and he got himself a lil liability anyway. lucky for you, doc is happy his youngest is ‘showing interest’ in the family business again.”

“what do you mean?”

“before you came along… _mercy_ was, ah, on leave…” Karma shrugged. “doc’s been humoring his new independent streak.”

“...and now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The not quite interrogation is almost done~


	68. Chapter 68

Warmth crawled down Sans’ spine, like he was being appraised with just a look. Karma leaned back and the feeling faded, “now? he’s got promises to make good on. and you, sansy, are the reason. poor kid learned an age old lesson the hard way, but it coulda been worse. you’re alive an’ he’s allowed to keep ya. aint that peachy?”

“i’m not a pet!”

“easy fido,” Karma sassed. “papyrus will do right by ya.”

“what does that even mean?”

“you’ll see. and sansy? keep in mind, you’re only alive cuz of a promise.”

Those words sounded like a threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ill timed not shovel talk is finally over. xD


	69. Chapter 69

Before another word could be spoken, the door burst open and Papyrus barged in, “SANS!” He paused, propped his hands on his hips and glowered at Karma, “MUST YOU SMOKE THOSE DREADFUL THINGS INDOORS?”

“my house. can smoke innit if i wanna.”

“YOU AND DAD ARE THE WORST,” Papyrus complained childishly. Karma snickered and blew a soul-shaped ring of smoke. Papyrus’ attention veered back to Sans, and his demeanor softened. His clothes were changed, his bones scrubbed clean, “ARE YOU HUNGRY? WOULD YOU LIKE TO WATCH A MOVIE...OR JUST GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM TO SLEEP?”

“...m’tired,” Sans confessed.


	70. Chapter 70

Like a child, Papyrus carried Sans back to the guest room and tucked him in bed, tittering about the time and how his clothes would wrinkle and how he would obtain a proper wardrobe soon. Each word hammered another nail into the coffin. Sans was trapped. A prisoner in a pretty cage. 

As Papyrus fluffed the pillows, his cheery facade faded into one of anxious regret. Like he actually cared. Felt guilt.

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry,” he said, voice terribly quiet. “I just...wanted...you...us...to be happy.”

He kissed Sans’ forehead before turning off the light.


	71. Chapter 71

Sleep came in fits punctuated with ambiguous nightmares full of shadows and desperate urgency, the kind that left one breathless and unsettled but uncertain of what plagued the unconscious mind. Sans woke with gasp, drenched in sweat. No light filtered through the curtains. Morning hadn’t yet come.

“SANS?”

“...yes papyrus?”

“ARE...YOU OKAY?”

“just nightmares.”

“NEED ANYTHING?”

“to go home.” When no response came, Sans closed his sockets. “nothing. are you watching me sleep?”

“NO! I’M...WATCHING...IN GENERAL. FOR SAFETY REASONS.”

“...kay.”

“IT WILL BE OKAY. THIS ISN’T FOREVER.”

“kay.”

A pause.

“SANS?”

“yeah?”

“I’LL MAKE THINGS RIGHT. SOMEHOW.”


	72. Chapter 72

When Sans next roused, it was the smell of coffee and the faint click of a door. Papyrus held a silver breakfast tray, a meager fare of plain eggs and toast accompanying the steaming drink. “GOOD MORNING, SANS! WHILE I DO NOT USUALLY ADVOCATE FOR EATING IN BED DUE TO CRUMBS, I WILL INSIST THIS ONCE.” They both wore the same clothes as the day prior, and despite his perky tone, there was weariness burned beneath Papyrus’ sockets.

He sat the tray on Sans’ lap and, to Sans’ surprise, pilfered the coffee.

“WE ARE, HOWEVER, REQUIRED TO ATTEND DINNER TONIGHT.”


	73. Chapter 73

A tense silence haunted the pair as morning crawled onward. Papyrus kept reaching out to offer comfort, but Sans found himself flinching away. (He still wore the scarf, the other’s neck disturbingly bare.) They sat on opposite sides of the room, Sans peering out the window, while Papyrus loitered by the door. 

“shouldn’t you be at the hospital today?” Sans asked when the quiet became suffocating. 

“I CALLED OFF...FAMILY EMERGENCY.”

“playing guard dog is quite an emergency,” Sans muttered. “what about my job? my rent? my bills?”

“IT WILL BE TAKEN CARE OF.”

“like the mugger? those humans?”

Silence.


	74. Chapter 74

Lunchtime was punctuated by the arrival of Karma with a bag in either hand. One grease-stained and the other sporting a pricey brand name. “hey bro, got the duds. should be sansy’s size this time.” He wandered in and dropped the clothes bag on the bed and the food bag on Sans’ lap. “doc wants a chat. get cleaned up and meet’im in his office. i got this.”

“I’M NOT SURE THAT IS A GOOD IDEA. SANS REQUESTED THAT—”

Karma’s voice hardened, “papyrus.”

He sighed and complied, casting one last look over his shoulder at Sans before leaving.

“eat up.”


	75. Chapter 75

“not hungry.”

“tough luck,” Karma twisted a cigar between his phalanges as he lounged in Papyrus’ abandoned chair. “eat. then get dressed. the blue or grey slacks and the white button up. no tie. i’ll bring up some shoes later.”

“can’t go home, decide if i wanna eat or how i wanna dress?”

“tibia-fair, you’se aint special in that regard. house rules, pal, get used to it.”

“i’d rather not.”

“be smart if you’d quit the ‘pity the hostage’ act.”

“so i am a hostage.”

“hostages don’t get cushy private rooms, new clothes or food. eat.”

Sans obeyed, soul twisting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for those of you roleplaying in the comment section.  
> [Sans and Bullet](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/post/635723805266935808/bullet-used-bubblebeam-this-one-is-for-the-folks)


	76. Chapter 76

“smoke?”

Lunch eaten and clad in disconcertingly well-tailored attire, Sans stared at the pack of cigarettes Karma held out. 

“they’re a lil lighter than the cigars. we can get’cha customs once you’re more settled in, but think this mix will treat ya right.”

“are you trying to bribe good behavior outta me with drugs?”

Karma blinked and snorted, “no. would it work?”

“no.”

“didn’t think so. paps wouldn’t like ya so much if you were that easy.”

Sans, despite his better judgement, pocketed the cigarettes, “any more wisdom you’d like to share before dinner?”

“yeah. shut up and smile.”

Great…


	77. Chapter 77

Papyrus returned with a shaky smile and Karma took his leave. 

“YOU LOOK VERY HANDSOME IN OXXFORD.” 

“thanks?” 

Papyrus drew close and adjusted the scarf’s draping, “I CAN GET YOU YOUR OWN SCARF IF YOU’D LIKE. MAYBE IN BLUE?” Sans went to unravel it, but Papyrus caught his hands. “KEEP IT FOR NOW. I DON’T MIND.”

“so. dinner later?”

“AH...YES. MY FATHER PREFERS TO HAVE FAMILY MEALS.”

“why am i invited then?”

He swallowed, eyelights averted, “YOU'RE MY DATEMATE. PARENTS LIKE MEETING THEIR CHILDREN’S PARTNERS.”

“paps...i really think we should break—”

Papyrus silenced him with a desperate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop. Paps that's a no-no.


	78. Chapter 78

Sans broke away, “dude, not cool. you can’t—”

“Shhhhh,” Papyrus wrapped him in a hug, muffling his protests against his chest. He could hear—feel—the panic radiating off his soul. His exuberant voice was hushed, “I’m sorry. It was the only way I could think to...Nevermind. Sans. Please. Be very careful what you say. Just remember that as long as you are my datemate, you are safe. It...wouldn’t hurt to endear yourself to my brother and father as quickly as you can...just in case something happens to me.”

Karma’s advice echoed anew.

_Shut up and smile._


	79. Chapter 79

They arrived at the dining room hand-in-hand. They didn’t start that way. But Sans found himself migrating nearly flush to Papyrus’ side. Anger and hurt and even bitter betrayal couldn’t overwhelm the nagging need to forgive and trust him. Especially now. 

_“STOP LYING! I KNOW YOU AREN’T OKAY, SANS. PLEASE, JUST TALK TO ME! NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY, I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU.”_

His breath hitched and he looked up at Papyrus’ face, “you...say somethin’?”

Paps shook his head and plastered on a bright smile. After a tense afternoon of waiting, it was time for dinner.


	80. Chapter 80

“Isn’t this nice?”

Gaster sat at the head of a long, darkly varnished oak table, the picture of a cheerful paternal figure. He sipped wine from a cut crystal glass as everyone settled velvet cushioned wingback chairs. No servants were in sight; rather, Gaster’s hand constructs set the table with practiced ease. 

“How are you feeling, Sans? Better after some rest I hope.”

His tone didn’t quite match his expression. The brothers’ warnings were a fresh brand. 

“yeah. better.”

“Good. And your accommodations?”

“dandy.”

“Your new clothes to your liking?”

“...sure.”

“If you need anything at all, please do ask.”


	81. Chapter 81

The only comforts Sans had at the table were Papyrus’ hand clasped in his and the ketchup Karma discreetly poured in his cup when Sans forced down the wine he was served. He kept small and quiet in his chair, invisible as the Gaster family talked business through a thin veneer of innuendo. 

“How are sales downtown?”

“you’d think we’re a candy store.”

“Interesting.” The ‘doc’ said that word a lot. Sans picked at his steak and wished the whole affair to be over. Of course, he couldn’t be lucky. “You’ve been quiet, Sans.”

“...sorry?”

“You must be terribly bored.”


	82. Chapter 82

Sans forced his smile a little wider, hand squeezing Paps', "nope. i'm fine. peachy. swell. not bored at all." 

Wrong thing to say! Gaster smiled.

"Now that work matters are out of the way, I believe it is tradition to inquire the particulars of your relationship with my son."

Sans isn't quite sure where the urge comes from, but the words escape him before he can choke them down, "lemme guess, read it in the manual?"

"Oh delightful! You know of the relationship handbooks?"

Karma's coughing sounded suspiciously like laughter.

"yeah...paps told me about them…"

Gaster's violet eyelights glittered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. Like father like son? xD


	83. Chapter 83

Sans was blue-faced by the time Gaster relented with his awkwardly invasive questions. Where he failed to find words, Papyrus spoke up. Thus was how everyone at the table now knew how Papyrus courted Sans through groceries and cleaning his shabby apartment, and how two dates in one day led to them to the making out on his lumpy couch.

"I see. You haven't reached the third date yet?"

"no…?" Sans wanted to hide at the implication. "we've only known each other a month!"

"I fail to see the connection."

"doc's disappointed there's no possible secret grandkids," Karma gleefully translated.


	84. Chapter 84

Escape from dinner was within grasp when Gaster snatched it away with a few little words, “A moment of your time, Sans. Boys, you are dismissed. I wish to have a private word with our guest.”

Papyrus openly hesitated to comply, but Karma grasped his arm and led him from the room, a wordless conversation in their expressions. Alone, Sans peered into cold, violet eyelights, vulnerable and without salvation. 

“uh, sup doc?” 

Fortunately, his floundering attempt of humor was met with a smile, “I believe it is a proper time to lay some ground rules, yes? Especially concerning my son.”


	85. Chapter 85

Gaster folded his hands upon the table, his mouth slightly parted in a fanged smile. Sans swallowed, wishing again this was all a bad dream and he’d wake up in his apartment to Papyrus knocking on his door for a date. 

“Rule one,” he began. “You are not to leave the premises without an escort of myself or my eldest.” Gaster wagged a finger, “This may change in the future once Papyrus regains my trust after breaking it. Understood?” 

Sans nodded, slowly.

“Rule two. Don’t go opening shut doors unless invited. Common courtesy, yes?”

He sighed, “As for rule three…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could mysterious rule three be?


	86. Chapter 86

“Do not attempt to harm me or mine. Everyone in the household is under my family’s care...even yourself. It is a matter of reciprocity. Treat others in the house well and they will do the same for you.” Gaster withdrew a pack of cigarettes and casually offered one to Sans. With a swallow, Sans withdrew his own. He wasn’t sure how, but a minute later, they were both smoking quietly at the table, Sans memorizing the pattern in the wood grain. The smoke burned a pastel violet and left him feeling...calmer. If this was a test, he’d persevere.


	87. Chapter 87

“I’m glad we could have this chat.”

No disdainful mentions of Sans dead broke status or his grocery store gig. No warnings to not get up to any hanky panky under his roof. No talk of involving Sans in ‘family matters’ or exactly when Sans would be able to go home. But Sans wasn’t about to argue. They both stood up and Gaster moved closer, laying a hand on Sans’ shoulder. Sans fought the urge to shrink back. The man loomed tall, shorter than Papyrus yet he seemed so much larger.

“Oh and Sans? Don’t break his heart...or else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's your shovel talk folks. xD Gaster has the parenting handbook. And it clearly states that one should warn suitors to not break his son's heart on this page...


	88. Chapter 88

Gaster escorted Sans back to the guest room, humming away as he happily smoked a fresh cigarette. It was dark and vacant. He couldn’t hear the sounds of either brother. The fact he was alone with Gaster prickled up his spine, his hand still on his shoulder.

Sans isn’t sure where he mustered the courage, or maybe it was a lapse in his sanity, but he shrugged off the hand and asked in a low voice, “i’m not goin’ home, am i?”

“Dear boy, this is your home,” was Gaster’s amused reply.

“i see.”

“Chin up. The world’s hardly ending.”


	89. Chapter 89

They watched each other until Papyrus' loud footsteps pounded down the hall. Gaster gave his son an impossible to read smile before walking away. When Papyrus arrived, he was shaky, a little sweaty, and utterly relieved upon seeing Sans. He released a long breath and scooped Sans into a hug that he didn't resist. Damn him. Why did his body betray him by relaxing in his arms? Why, after everything, was Papyrus the safe harbor against the storm?

"paps? could you get my stuff from my apartment?" Assuming it hadn't been burned to the ground. "...and a new hoodie, please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If he is gonna be stuck in the mobster house he wants some comfy clothes damnit.


	90. Chapter 90

Sans slept deeply, burrowed against familiar warmth, and was both groggy and confused when he woke cold to the sound of the door shutting. "Go back to sleep," Papyrus said in his quiet voice. "It's early yet for lazybones' like you and my brother." He held a shopping bag.

"m'clothes?" Sans mumbled, reaching out.

With an indulgent huff, Papyrus pulled out a pale blue hoodie with a white, fluffy hood, "This one is the softest of the lot." He started putting the clothes into the closet and drawers as Sans ensconced himself within the fluff.

Warm. He felt so warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the kind of fluff y'all after? xD


	91. Chapter 91

There was little rational to his feelings. After the near death experience turned halfway hostage situation, it was like his metaphorical brain wanted to shut away all the bad and fixate on pleasure. He knew he shouldn't want Papyrus around, much less touching him. But over the course of the morning, lingering hostility and fear mingled into a desperate sort of neediness. Papyrus was safer than he was dangerous and happily chattered away when Sans sat close, and didn't miss a beat when he grabbed his hand.

Then Papyrus' phone rang and his expression went sheepish, "I HAVE TO GO."


	92. Chapter 92

After what was an almost insulting game of sorting out who was babysitting the hostage, Sans found himself touring the gardens with Karma. At last in comfy clothes (some of which actually were his own), he felt a touch less exposed. If only Papyrus’ scarf wasn’t his damn security blanket. 

“m’bro said to make sure ya get fresh air and to feed ya somethin’ other than ketchup while he’s gone.” When Sans didn’t reply, Karma continued, “between you an’ me? this fresh air thing is overrated. If you’se done smellin’ the roses, i’ll hook ya up with the good stuff.”


	93. Chapter 93

The good stuff turned out to be fancy, foreign ketchup. Sans always felt like he was splurging at the store when he bought the name brand stuff on sale. But this? It was like top shelf wine for a ketchup conisure. He shamelessly and a little spitefully drank a whole bottle of some german brand he couldn't pronounce, because fuck if he was turning down this opportunity while his life was in a tailspin. 

What he didn’t expect was for Karma’s odd stare when he slammed the empty bottle down.

“what?”

“need some alone time with the ketchup?” he teased.


	94. Chapter 94

Sans uncapped another bottle, “yep. so if ya could just exit stage left for an hour or two…”

Karma snorted and went back to sipping on his own bottle of fancy ketchup, “i did promise the bro i’d get real food in ya.” The dismissive change of subject was all the answer Sans expected. 

“not hungry.”

“don’t care.”

“those smokes or whatever replace magic just as good as food.”

“pfffft. try that line on papyrus and you’ll never hear the end of it. he don’t like the smokes.”

“so? i can make my own mistakes like an adult,” Sans grumbled.


	95. Chapter 95

"yeah, well, i don't break promises to my bro."

Despite that ominous statement, lunch went fine enough, with Karma devouring a hotdog stacked with all the fixings, and Sans nibbling on one slathered with fancy ketchup. However, when Karma stood, chair squeaking, Sans flinched, his nerves apparently still shot to hell.

"you're too twitchy."

"opinion noted." Sans drawled. "lemme guess, you got a smoke to fix that?"

"it's more of a candy…"

"no."

Karma shrugged, "i was actually gonna ask if ya wanted a beer. maybe a bloody mary since it's lunch."

"me and booze don't mix well."

"really?"

Fuck.


	96. Chapter 96

Unfortunately for Sans, Karma could be charming when he wanted, not just disturbingly persuasive. Thus he found himself in his study, slouched in a leather armchair, as Karma browsed his personal collection.

"what do you want?" Sans ventured when the silence became overbearing.

The other examined a bottle of vodka, "whatcha mean?" 

"you've been so...nice...today."

"ya like nice," Karma quipped, returning the bottle to the shelf. "or at least you'se think ya do. can't a guy try to get along wit his baby bro's boy toy?"

Sans flushed cobalt, "what did you call me?! it's not…we're not…"


	97. Chapter 97

"tch. paps has a lotta the doc in him. for worse or better." Karma turned that eerie, cyan eyelight towards Sans. "sure. heard paps tell the story. but lemme try fillin' a few blanks. him cleanin' the apartment was a well-meanin' but unwelcome and he didn't take no as an answer. and then he tried to buy friendship and affection with those grocery runs. am i on track?"

Sans was frozen in his chair.

"and you bein' just the right kind of broken eventually ate up the attention. doc always had a soft spot for lost causes spendin' his money."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We learn a lil more about all three mobsters. ;)


	98. Chapter 98

“fuck. you.”

Sans wished he could say he said those words with dark sockets and an ominous, resonant tone. Instead they were warbled out in a whisper as he shoved from the chair, needing air and an out. He balked when he nearly ran into Karma, who was already leaning in the doorframe, sockets hooded.

“i get under ya skin?”

“move.”

“awe, but i’ll be bonely if ya leave.”

“said move.”

“make me, pipsqueak.”

His shoulders dropped in defeat, exhaustion barreling through him.

“depression’s a bitch,” Karma quipped, ambling towards Sans. “now, pick your poison. whiskey?”

“i don’t get you.”


	99. Chapter 99

“nothin’ to get, pal. just a million corny jokes and a bad smokin’ habit in a walkin’ bag o’ bones.” Karma laid two cut crystal shot glasses on his desk as Sans slumped back into a chair. “you’se gonna help me kill this scotch or nah?” 

Something told him that he never had scotch before. He couldn’t remember his past, but he did know how sloshed he got that first night alone in his new apartment on a couple cans of the cheapest beer on the shelves. That wasn’t the tolerance of a man that frequently downed hard liquor shots.


	100. Chapter 100

The first shot was a bad idea.

The second was worse.

He lost count after the third.

“you’re gonna regret this in the mornin’. shoulda had the candy instead,” Karma drawled, his voice close. So close. “all the fun with less mess.”

“m’not doin’ no drugs,” Sans slurred. “baaaaaad.”

“think you’ll change your tune in the morning.”

“no i won’t.”

The world wouldn’t stay still and he was muzzy. Sans slumped against a large, warm form, fighting down a creeping sorrow. He wanted Papyrus. Big, strong, safe Papyrus. 

“cuddly drunk, aintcha?”

“not drunk.”

“naw? just snugglin’ for giggles?”

“fuck off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans: life sucks might as well get sloshed.
> 
> Karma: +just got Sans sloshed in the middle of the afternoon+


	101. Chapter 101

He'd deny it until the day he dusted, but Karma wasn't bad company when he wasn't actively being a dick and Sans was sloshed. He lazily sprawled in the chair, Sans on his lap, and made wonderfully bad jokes that he couldn't help but snort over. There was a certain tension to his frame at first (like he didn't appreciate being touched) but eventually, he relaxed, one hand settled on Sans' hip.

The thing about being drunk was that it invited two things: bad ideas and worse ideas.

Bad idea: cuddling with Karma.

Worse idea: pulling Karma into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans: Imma independent monster and I tried to break up with Papyrus because of all this and so I am technically single and I am warm and sad and this asshat tells funny jokes and smells nice.
> 
> +Ducks+


	102. Chapter 102

As far as terrible decisions went, this one wasn’t going too bad. Karma was—Sans discovered—a damn good kisser. And just as handsy as his brother. Sans’ hoodie hit the floor, but it wasn’t until there was a tug at his waistband that reality slapped him upside the skull. “w-wait. no. i don’t...we can’t…hnnng.” The tugging stopped, but teeth found his neck.

“hm, that’s fine,” Karma murmured. “this is plenty'o fun.”

“what’re we doin’?”

“foolin’ around.”

“why? we don’t...? paps. m’with paps.”

“so?”

Sans pushed back, “stop. this’z wrong. paps. i love paps.”

“love?”

Karma released him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For folks wondering what Karma is thinking through all this... There is most obviously something not quite as it seems here.


	103. Chapter 103

Wait. No. He couldn’t love Papyrus. It was wrong to love the skeleton that upturned his life with lies. He wasn’t an idiot. Papyrus was dangerous and manipulative and was almost the death of him. Sans was a hostage in a pretty cage that Papyrus put him in before surrendering the key.

The tears welled up against his will, the scotch in his system greasing the steep downwards spiral into self-loathing and despair. 

“dust me,” Karma groaned. “this wasn’t s’posed to happen. c’mon, easy does it.” He picked Sans up with a sigh. “paps sure does know how to pick’em.”


	104. Chapter 104

“YOU GOT HIM INEBRIATED?!”

“i didn’t know his tolerance was that low.”

It was late when Papyrus returned, freshly showered and in new clothes. After blubbering like a baby about all his shitty life choices, Sans apparently conked out, because he woke to the brothers talking.

“SAY I WERE TO BELIEVE YOU, WHY IS MY DATEFRIEND ON YOUR LAP?”

Oh. Right. Karma held him as he did his drunken blubbering, having carried him back to the guest room.

“s’not what it looks like!” Sans swayed, his coordination still shot.

“we wuz makin’ out,” Karma deadpanned.

Sans sputtered.

“BROTHER, BE SERIOUS.”


	105. Chapter 105

“I can assure you I am always serious,” Karma said in a disconcertingly impressive impression of Gaster. 

Papyrus groaned and plucked Sans up, and he couldn’t help but cling to the tall skeleton. He loved him. His soul sped up. If he listened close, he swore he could hear the faint harmony of their magic resonating. 

“YOU KNOW JUST AS WELL AS I THAT ONE DOESN’T SMOOCH ANOTHER’S DATEFRIEND WITHOUT PERMISSION.”

Karma chuckled, “right, right. hey sansy, wanna tango?”

“BROTHER! DON’T BE CRUDE.”

“what? if it works, it works.”

“YOU ARE HOPELESS.”

“thought i wuz serious?”

“AAAARG! YOU’RE THE WORST.”


	106. Chapter 106

When Karma was gone and he was alone with Papyrus, the other set him down and knelt to be at eye level with him. “Are you okay?” He smoothed his hands over Sans’ arms. “You’re not wearing your hoodie.” Because it was on the floor of Karma’s study. “He...my brother didn’t...please tell me I don’t need to break his kneecaps because I’m not sure which of us would survive the experience.” He gave a weak laugh at his own grim joke.

“m’fine. jus’ drunk iz all.”

“If...something happened and you...wanted it to happen...I...don’t mind.”


	107. Chapter 107

"wut?"

"I'm not blind nor stupid," Papyrus deadpanned. His expression softened as he snuck a kiss to Sans' skull. "And I know my brother. He... he's good at his job and sometimes he's more Karma than Sans."

"...what does he do exactly?" 

Papyrus looked away, "A lot. He's more business oriented than me or dad. But his specialty has always been information gathering."

"like blackmail?"

"In part," he seemed pained. 

"what's this have to do with...what may or may not have happened?"

"Alcohol. Drugs. Sex. They all make people talk better than pain ever could. And he's insatiably curious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone hoping Sans can catch a break and sleep it off...it may be a few chapters. Poor boi.


	108. Chapter 108

“You should rest. We can talk again when you’re sober.”

“nuh-uh, you jus’ tol’ me you expected your brother to get me to lower my guard so he could screw me fer info, an’ that if he succeeded, you wouldn’t be mad at me. tha’ right?!”

“I...NO! NOT...EXACTLY. PLEASE REST SANS.”

“i hate your family. i hate this house. I hate you.”

“Sans…”

He grabbed the taller skeleton’s skull and kissed his stupid mouth, pushing him backward until he fell on his rear and Sans could clamber onto his lap, “i hate that i love you.” 

“LOVE?”

“shuddup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansy I am noticing a pattern and insight into why you don't do a lotta drinking. Snrk.


	109. Chapter 109

“YOU’RE DRUNK.”

Sans attacked the buttons on Papyrus’ chest. 

“QUIT THAT!”

He kissed his neck instead.

“WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!” Papyrus huffed and pried Sans off, and marched into the bathroom, promptly turning on the water, Sans under one arm. “FRISK ME AGAIN AND YOU WILL GO INTO THE SHOWER FULLY CLOTHED.”

“sayin’ you’ll strip me down if i behave~?”

“YOU ARE UPSET AND INEBRIATED AND YOU WILL HAVE REGRETS LATER IF WE DO ANYTHING UNTOWARD.”

“but your brother tryin’ to get in my pants when i’m like dis iz fine?”

“....NO...IT’S NOT.”

“...iz whatever...m’fine. jus’ kissed.”


	110. Chapter 110

“He kissed you?”

“hey, i started it. becuz m’still mad at you. an’ we’re not really together. not that he knew that,” Sans waited for Papyrus to toss him in the shower and storm off. Instead, the other set him down with a sigh. “i’m drunk.”

“We’ve established this.”

“you’re s’posed to be mad at me.”

“Why? Sans. If when you’re sober, you kiss him again, I won’t be upset.”

“but i love you.”

“...Then don’t kiss him again if it bothers you.”

“you don’t love me?”

“I do, but this wasn’t how I imagined our mutual confession to go.”


	111. Chapter 111

Sans woke to the sound of amused chuckling and the snap of a phone camera. His head throbbed, but he was clean and warm. Papyrus managed to persuade him into the shower after their discussion, and after that it was a blur. He blinked towards the doorway. Gaster stood there, leaned against the frame, “You two look comfortable. Honestly, I have no idea why you haven’t moved him into your room already.”

Heat flushed his face.

Papyrus groaned beside him, “WE ARE NOT TO THAT PAGE IN THE MANUAL!”

“Regardless, you both missed dinner.”

“SANS HAD A LONG DAY, DAD.”


	112. Chapter 112

Call him stupid. Call him clingy or desperate or pathetic. But as the next few days ticked by, Sans fell into a pattern in the Gaster household, which generally ended with him clinging to Papyrus’ hand through dinner and cuddling him in bed at night. There were eyes on him at all times. Escape wasn’t an option. He was stuck in this house and he was certain he was going to lose his marbles if he didn’t get out soon.

Which was why Sans decided to throw himself fully on the stupid idea train.

“i wanna talk to the doc.”


	113. Chapter 113

Arguments against it fell deaf. 

Sans glowered at Papyrus (he hadn’t left the house for school or work, which meant he had a rare free day) until the other conceded. An hour later found Sans knocking on Gaster’s office door as Papyrus fidgeted behind him.

“Come in.” Sans complied and shut the door as soon as he entered, leaving him and the doc alone. Gaster arched a browbone and laid down his fountain pen, “You required an audience with me?”

“m’goin’ stir crazy,” he began, only for Gaster to wave him to be quiet.

“Take a seat, m’boy.”

Right. Formalities.


	114. Chapter 114

He must have been a smoker before he lost his memory. It was too easy to find comfort in them and the smell of coffee. Sans accepted an offered cigarette, now unbothered by the purple smoke, almost soothed by the magic settling in his bones. He could do this. He could PERSEVERE. Gaster puffed on his own for a solid minute before he spoke, “You have enemies now, Sans. People who wish you harm because of your association with my son.”

“m’willing to take that risk. i have a life, doc, work and bills. the whole shebang.”

“really? so certain?”


	115. Chapter 115

"I thought we established that this was your home now, my boy. Have you already forgotten our prior conversations? Then again, I suppose shock does make one forgetful." Gaster flicked ashes into a little porcelain dish at his elbow. "Work and bills…" He chuckled, "No need to be concerned regarding them. It would have been remiss to leave loose ends."

"my stuff…"

"Has been salvaged. Or what of it that could be without suspicion. Such a dangerous part of town you lived in. How easily a monster could just... disappear without notice."

Gaster smiled.

"Consider it a new beginning, Sans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaster confirms a few suspicions...


	116. Chapter 116

“my coworkers and doctors—”

Gaster’s smile grew.

There was no flimsy thread of hope that he could get out of this and go back to a normal life. Papyrus’ apologies and Karma’s assurances that his brother would do right by Sans, all of it bubbled to his mind’s eye in a flash. 

“Speaking of doctors~” Violet eyelights glittered. “You have quite the curious medical history.”

“that’s private,” Sans whispered. “how did you get that information?”

“You know the answer.”

“what now? i can’t stay in this house forever.”

“Whyever not?” His stare was a challenge. 

_Dance puppet, dance for me._


	117. Chapter 117

Gaster rose in a slow, fluid motion, like a living shadow or spilt ink across parchment. He snubbed the last of his cigarette into the ash tray on his desk before meandering to stand before Sans, smoke still on his breath in a lavender haze.

He reached out and tilted Sans' chin up with a single, aristocratic digit, "You look at me as if I'm your enemy."

Sans jerked away, "hostages tend to grow resentful."

"Have I or mine harmed you?"

"...no."

"Sans, you are almost like family now."

"like a child, maybe."

"Oh, most certainly not!" Gaster cheerfully declared.


	118. Chapter 118

"If I thought of you as a child I would have to disapprove heartily of you and my youngest sharing a room," Gaster chuckled as if amused by the sentiment. "Speaking of which, I should arrange for a date."

"what?"

"He's taken you to Muffet's and Grillby's. Perhaps a more private affair?"

"hold up."

"Yes, yes. I have just the perfect idea. A night beneath the stars. Do you like stars, Sans? The chef can prepare a fine meal and you two can dine in the garden. With security at hand, of course. That way, you can be outside."

"...uh…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering at all where Papyrus gets his steamroller habits... Also, a midnight date in the garden with security looming isn't exactly what Sansy meant by needing to get out of the house...


	119. Chapter 119

Sans went to Gaster's office with a plan. He left the office with smoke clinging to his clothes and his head spinning. It was like when Papyrus decided he was going to put food in his fridge and clean his house, except done with a sweeping grace of experience. Gaster escorted him back to a nervous Papyrus as if their meeting had gone exactly to plan, "Chin up, son, your datefriend and I have had the most delightful conversation. Now, when is your next day off from rotations at the hospital?"

Apparently, they were going on a romantic, moonlit date.


	120. Chapter 120

“your father is an asshole.”

Papyrus tutted as he poured them both a glass of wine beneath the stars. There were candles and the air was thick with the scent of roses and freshly baked bread. Sans glowered at the picnic basket and its rich assortment of fruits and cheeses. Apparently, this was the first course, and someone would be by with the main meal later. 

“Sorry,” Papyrus murmured, handing Sans the glass. He barely looked at Sans all evening. Ever since Sans’ meeting with Gaster, the other skeleton had a skittishness to him. “Just...trust me a little longer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some art of [Mercy](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/post/639799177598173184/catsitta-time-to-tango-a-lil-mob-papyrus)


	121. Chapter 121

Sans learned the hard way he disliked oysters. 

The main course was brought out, lush with seafood, and while he wasn’t much in the mood for dinner and romance, the smell of the food made his mouth water. Scallops, shrimp, lobster...all were buttery and decadent in a wine sauce. Then gulped down an oyster and choked. 

“SANS? ARE YOU OKAY?”

_“ARE THOSE TEARS OF JOY FROM TASTING MY SPAGHETTI?”_

He managed to swallow and chase the taste away with his drink. 

Sans coughed, “i think i’m done.”

“O-oh! Dessert then?”

“sure.”

The bushes rattled with muffled laughter.

Urg. Security.


	122. Chapter 122

“Tonight has been nice, all things considered,” Papyrus murmured as they both picked at their strawberry mousse. Sans hummed, cursing how delicious the food had been, and the fact that yes, it was a pleasant evening. Stilted conversation eventually flowed naturally again, the stars above too beautiful not to marvel at, and his soul stirred at the overwhelming romance of it all. Half of him wanted this snapshot to stay. For love and lovers’ games to be all that occupied his thoughts. But reality was a cruel and pressing weight. 

Papyrus drew in a breath, “Sans. I have a question.”


	123. Chapter 123

"m'listening."

Papyrus cozied up next to Sans, one hand enveloping his far smaller digits. Then he leaned close, drawing an unconscious shiver down Sans' spine. "Would you consider marrying me?" The question was like a slap and Sans tried to jerk back, but Papyrus held him close with, apologies soft on his breath. "It's...this isn't a proposal. Too soon. But discussion of intentions is a recommended step in a relationship."

Something was off. 

Papyrus' skittishness. His family's cheerful vagueness. 

_“easy fido,” Karma sassed. “papyrus will do right by ya.”_

What the hell did Paps say to keep Sans alive?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some foreshadowing time~ Alongside all the ribbing about third dates and sleeping arrangements and mentions of grandchildren...
> 
> Ch. 68.  
> “easy fido,” Karma sassed. “papyrus will do right by ya.”
> 
> “what does that even mean?”
> 
> “you’ll see. and sansy? keep in mind, you’re only alive cuz of a promise.”
> 
> Ch. 71:   
> “I’LL MAKE THINGS RIGHT. SOMEHOW.” - Papyrus to Sans
> 
> Ch. 78:  
> "..Please. Be very careful what you say. Just remember that as long as you are my datemate, you are safe..." - Papyrus to Sans.
> 
> Ch. 87:  
> “Oh and Sans? Don’t break his heart...or else.” -Gaster to Sans.


	124. Chapter 124

A small nod and a quiet mention of tiredness later, Sans found himself in his shower, staring at the tile wall. The water ran cold before he stepped out and staggered to bed, a towel wrapped around his hips.

"SANS!" Right. Papyrus was there. Not that it mattered. Nothing mattered. His life was firmly not his own. "YOU WILL CATCH ILL IF YOU SLEEP IN NOTHING BUT A WET TOWEL."

When he didn't move, Papyrus sighed and pulled pajamas from a drawer.

"I WILL DRESS YOU IF I MUST." It was probably supposed to be a warning. Sans just shrugged.


	125. Chapter 125

Papyrus was professional as he peeled away the damp towel and began buttoning the pajama top. Stress did funny things to Sans' magic. His soul hummed. Arousal stirred. As Papyrus reached for the bottoms, Sans gave a hollow chuckle, "it's after the third date and we were just talkin' marriage. shouldn't we be _boning_?"

Had he never been abducted. Had Paps' secret life never been found out. They'd probably be all over each other. 

"NEITHER OF US ARE IN THE MOOD FOR SHENANIGANS."

"speak for yourself," Sans mumbled.

"...THEN I WILL. I SAY NO."

He finished dressing Sans for bed.


	126. Chapter 126

While they didn’t _sleep_ together that night, they did sleep together. Sans slept dreamless and deep, barely stirring when Papyrus woke and left for the day. It wasn’t until far later that he rose, and it was blearily to Gaster’s voice.

“Let him rest, Papyrus. Your brother has had days like these. It is merely a result of his low HP and stress.”

“HE’S NOT FALLING?”

“It is likely he cannot Fall Down. Theoretically he would merely Dust. Oh don’t look at me like that, my boy, there’s methods to reinforce his soul against such possibilities if it concerns you.”


	127. Chapter 127

_“did it work doc?”_

_“You are alive, aren’t you?”_   
_  
The world swayed and blurred as a smile pulled at the corners of Sans’ mouth. A shadow fell over him, a looming, faceless silhouette haloed by the harsh fluorescent lights above. Relief was suddenly replaced with dread as the room fell cold and the figure seemed to collapse into a rain of ink. It showered upon his face, into his nose and sockets and choked and drowned him and down down down—_

He gasped, forcing himself upright.

Hands settled on his shoulders, “IT’S OKAY SANS.”

_“DON’T WORRY, I WILL BE OKAY!”_


	128. Chapter 128

A mystery and a miracle, that’s what the hospital staff called him. Lucky to have been found and brought in...luckier even still to survive his injuries. They were in the middle of stabilizing him—the lone monster on staff struggling to seal the gushing wound even with green magic—when he woke and began to scream. They had to tie him down. None of the sedatives worked. He wouldn’t calm as his magic burned and burned. 

Until he burnt himself out, too drained to fight.

When he regained true consciousness, he knew nothing of himself save for his name.


	129. Chapter 129

“DAD...ARE YOU SURE HE IS—?”

“Positive. Now, run along to the hospital. Unless you wish to be late?”

“I...YOU CAN TAKE CARE OF HIM?”

“Your brother is living proof that I am capable,” Gaster drawled, a more parental edge to his tone. “Sans will be here when you return. With luck he will even be up and eating. Now, go on. Shoo.” There was the sound of retreating footsteps and a door closing. A few soulbeats passed and a thumb skimmed along the inside of Sans’ socket. “Rest, my boy, before you blind yourself permanently.”

Sans laid down.


	130. Chapter 130

"Exhaustion and overload. Both look so deceptively similar," Gaster murmured, pulling away. He returned with a cool cloth that he laid over Sans' unseeing sockets. "When was the last time you properly used your magic?" A sweet scent filled the air that made his joints buzz pleasantly. "No matter. There are means of coping with this condition now. How curious it is that you suffer so similarly to my own Sans. And yet…"

A hand splayed briefly on his sternum, then he chuckled, "Ridiculous. Don't go chasing a fool's theory, old man." Gaster drew away and Sans ebbed into sleep.


	131. Chapter 131

Sans woke to the smell of coffee and cigarettes. Flashes of white and a stifling heat muddled his senses until reality took a firm hold. He couldn't see and his whole body ached. As he laid a hand on his sockets, he discovered a cloth.

"Leave it be, my boy. Unless you're partial to migraines?"

"what happened?" Sans croaked.

"Magic overload. Mild enough for fever to burn through, and generally preventable through regular magic usage. What is fascinating was the lack of overflow symptoms prior to the overload. This happen often?"

"...overflow? sure. overload...no."

Not that he could remember...


	132. Chapter 132

Sans spent the next few hours in Gaster's care. There were shuffling papers and the scrape of a pen, and the clatter of computer keys, so he assumed the other was working as Sans tried his best to sleep. Eventually, he gave up on that fruitless endeavor.

"what's that smell?"

"Oh, merely a healing incense. Do you feel you can eat?"

There was a clinical manner to Gaster's speech, but he was surprisingly gentle. 

_Those hands were tools of precision. Of pain and practice. No technology was too delicate…_

Sans flinched when a palm brushed his forehead, "Hm. No fever."


	133. Chapter 133

Gaster playing nurse for the day was different from Papyrus. If only for the sole fact that he couldn't decide if his style of care was comforting or mortifying. He wasn't a kid, but Gaster kept touching his face, tutting and adjusting the blankets and wouldn't let him hold his own stars dusted SPOON. 

"look, i know I'm short, but i figured out how to feed myself a loooooong time ago, pal."

Gaster only smiled and kept on feeding him by hand.

"not a kid."

"You do like repeating yourself, don't you? I perceive you very much as an adult."


	134. Chapter 134

“Take these twice a day until you run out. Rest but do not oversleep. And spend at least ten minutes a day exercising bullet patterns.”

When Gaster deemed Sans ready to leave his care and not about to burn out again, he removed the blindfold, coaxing his eyelights to reform, and began chattering out medical information like he was a real doctor. Which...he wasn’t. He had doctorates, Sans learned, but not in medicine. He considered questioning how a ‘businessman’ with an extensive engineering background and a scattering of other scientific pursuits, would know what was good for Sans’ health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans: "bullet patterns, yeah, i have totally made those...probably."


	135. Chapter 135

“you’se ‘spose ta be makin’ bullets. doctor’s orders.”

It was Karma’s turn to ‘babysit’ again, and he leaned against a statue in the garden, puffing a cigar, as stood amongst the roses. 

“mebbe i got performance anxiety,” Sans grumbled. “i don’t see why i can’t just do yoga or somethin’, since i’m a chill guy, real good at this relaxin’ business, and haven’t gone through overload before.”

“overload is nasty business,” Karma drawled. “your magic bottled up with nowheres to go until it surges through your manalines and short-circuits everything. just make some damn bullets, unless ya possibly fancy exploding.”


	136. Chapter 136

When evening neared and Sans had yet to use an ounce of magic, no matter the needling, Karma changed his approach. As Sans tried his best to pretend flowers were utterly fascinating, the other sat down beside him, far too close for comfort.

"what are you doing?" 

Karma slung an arm around his shoulders, "oh, just thought of a different way for ya to burn off the magic if you'se gonna keep bein' obstinate about it."

"oh?"

"just a matter of when and where and who ya prefer to help~"

Sans went cobalt, "dude. seriously?! nobody's touching my soul."

"y'sure?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Karma just offer to bone the magic outta Sans? Yes. Yes he did.


	137. Chapter 137

"your brother is a menace."

Papyrus’ browbones lifted and he paused in the middle of removing his scrub top, “HELLO TO YOU TOO.” The other skeleton had weary circles burnt beneath his sockets—his schooling and Sans’ health fiasco leaving him worn thin. “WHAT DID MY BROTHER DO THAT INSPIRED YOU TO BE SO OUTRAGED AS TO FOLLOW ME TO MY ROOM?”

Oh. Right. Sans dithered, registering his surroundings. He’d never been in here before. Papyrus’ room was...very Papyrus. The loud, modern decor clashed with the antique austerity of the rest of the house.

“...uh...well...the usual...i guess.”


	138. Chapter 138

“HE HAS A POINT, UNFORTUNATELY.”

Sans sat on the edge of Papyrus’ bed as they chatted, and mostly diverted his eyelights as the other shucked off his scrubs. He caught a flash of well-formed scapulae and ribs. 

“WHY NOT SIMPLY MAKE BULLETS? EVERY MONSTER CAN.”

Every monster but Sans.

“SANS?”

He hunched his shoulders.

“YOU...CAN MAKE BULLETS?”

“like ya said. every monster can,” Sans quipped. “i just don’t.”

“EXPENDING EXCESS MAGIC IS IMPORTANT FOR YOUR PHYSICAL, EMOTIONAL AND MENTAL WELL-BEING!”

“well i’ll just explode then!”

“EXPL— OVERLOAD ISN’T A JOKING MATTER!”

“it’s hilarious when you’re told fuck or die.”


	139. Chapter 139

Like the beat beyond a record scratch, the room was dead quiet, Papyrus visage slack with shock. A few false starts and stumbles later, he finally found his voice again, “When was the last time you actively used your magic?”

Sans shrugged.

“This is serious. The long term risks of mana stagnation are—”

“whatever.”

Papyrus sputtered, then straighted, steeling his posture, “What do you want from me? If you can’t—or won’t—make bullets, the only other options involve physical stimulation of the soul or mana points. You have two functional hands…” His voice lowered, “Unless you want help?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Sansy is at a crossroad.  
> [YES] or [NO]


	140. Chapter 140

The smart thing would be to lock himself in the bathroom and solo some ‘physical stimulation’. Except he tried that before but found himself too stressed and anxious to get anywhere. But when his soul skipped a beat when Papyrus’ pitch deepened, Smart went out the window and dusted on the rose bushes below. 

“...i’m still mad at you,” Sans mumbled. “and your family is crazy.”

Papyrus meandered to the bathroom, “And I love you.”

“...yeah. that too.”

“I need a shower. If you...want my assistance, I’ll only be a few minutes.”

“right.”

“But...you’re welcome to join me.”


	141. Chapter 141

For a moment, Sans let himself forget all the recent revelations and craziness. The water was warm. Papyrus was warmer and his touch like fire. If not for the kidnapping, the hostage situation and kissing Karma in anger—they probably would have ended up all over each a while ago. A bitter voice wanted to ask what Papyrus would think if he Karma washed his bones like this...a quieter one wanted to inquire what he’d do if it was Gaster. 

(Happy people don't imagine spite sex with their partner’s brother and father. But he and Papyrus weren’t exactly ‘together’.)


	142. Chapter 142

He was on edge. That was Sans’ reasoning for how easily his magic stirred as Papyrus ran soap slick palms down his arms and spine. Unlike with squishy monsters, one couldn’t really massage a skeleton, but bones were sensitive in their own way. To the radiant magic and pressure applied just right. His soul, normally hidden away, began to shine behind his ribs like a star in twilight. Papyrus moved his attentions to Sans’ aching lower back and legs.

“You’re doing so good,” Papyrus murmured. “Just relax.”

They weren’t even _boning_ , but Sans keened a little at the heated praise.


	143. Chapter 143

Papyrus wrapped Sans up in a towel and Sans kissed him. His soul was shimmering and his joints were flush with mana. A little more. He just needed. A. Little. More. “I want you,” Papyrus stated as he dutifully tucked Sans under a blanket. 

“you have me. m’close.”

The other’s expression was sad but soft, “I...This wasn’t how I imagined my first—our first…”

“paps?”

“I’ll do whatever you want—need—Sans...it’s...all my fault you’re going through this.”

Fuck.

“...you’ve never?”

Papyrus shook his head.

“...my turn to say no.”

“What?”

“more fun if we both wanna.”


	144. Chapter 144

“But your magic?”

“i, uh, should be able to take it from here. you’re pretty good with your hands, heh. m’all worked up.” 

“Nyeh, I can tell! You’re Glowing~ And I can feel your resonance.”

Sans eyed Papyrus’ bare ribcage and the faint shine behind those lovely bones, “ditto.”

The other peeked down and flushed, a hand splaying over his sternum in uncharacteristic shyness, “Well, we’ve established no shenanigans are occurring this evening, so behave yourself!”

“only lookin’. can ya blame me?”

“Yes, yes I am exceedingly handsome. Now expend your magic.”

“...you plannin’ on watchin’? kinky.”

Papyrus sputtered.

“NO!”


	145. Chapter 145

It was weird and even daunting to be left alone in Papyrus’ room, in his bed, with the intention of touching his soul. The sheets were soft and his magic itched through his manalines. Carefully, Sans summoned forth his soul, tiny and frail but the brightest it had ever been. Bright with desire and love. Gingerly, he touched it and lost himself in the aching pleasure of acknowledging the Self. He was broken. He was flawed. There was pain and shame and anger. But above it there was love and hope.

He gasped Papyrus’ name—a prayer in the dark.


	146. Chapter 146

“afternoon sunshine. busy night?”

Sans jolted awake and Karma laughed. He looked around, blankets pulled to his sternum, soul pounding. Where—oh, right. He was in Papyrus’ room. 

“nothing happened!” 

Karma snorted, “riiiiight. put some pants on, sansy, the doc wants a chat with ya over lunch. or don’t. i wouldn’t mind the show.”

“you don’t have to be a dick.”

“sure i do. part of my job when somebody’s banging my baby bro.”

“you always shove your tongue down the throats of your brother’s datemates?”

“why ya askin’? lookin’ fer an encore?”

Sans sighed, “shoo. i can dress unsupervised.”


	147. Chapter 147

When Sans sat down across from Gaster, he expected some awkward conversation related to his spending the night in Papyrus’ room, with a sideline about his health for flavor. What he didn’t expect was an interrogation about his favorite foods and what flowers went well together. It all made no sense until Gaster mentioned introducing Sans to associates of the family before the ‘big event’. 

_"Would you consider marrying me?"_

He thought Papyrus and Sans were getting hitched. And soon.

“Something the matter, my boy?” Gaster asked.

“i...can we reschedule this talk? the food aint settling right.”

“Very well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans has been going with the flow...but he's realized that there is a waterfall up ahead...


	148. Chapter 148

“wondered how long it would be before ya showed some spine.”

Sans forced himself to remain lax, casting a lazy smile over his shoulder at Karma, “just going for a walk. didn’t wanna be a bother.”

“sure. sure. how polite of you.”

“It’s those retail manners.”

Karma laid a hand on Sans’ arm, as good as a steel chain in keeping Sans from fleeing through the gardens, “how far didja think you’se would get?”

Not far, honestly. He had to rely on his own two feet given he didn’t know the first thing about breaking into and hotwiring a vehicle.


	149. Chapter 149

“SANS. I KNOW YOU’RE NOT HAPPY HERE. I...I JUST NEED YOU TO TRUST ME A LITTLE LONGER.”

He kept saying that. What did it even mean?

Sans leaned against Papyrus’ chest, his bones still glowing from the other ‘helping’ him with his magic. He hadn’t really been in the mood when the other came home, but Papyrus’ gentle, platonic touches made his mana stir to life. 

“A WEEK. GIVE ME A WEEK.”

“then what?”

“THEN HOPEFULLY YOU WILL HAVE A CHANCE TO BE HAPPY.”

“your dad—”

“I HAVE A PLAN.”

“your brother—”

“...IS HELPING. I THINK HE LIKES YOU.”


	150. Chapter 150

It was a long week. Sans spent it dodging talks with Gaster and mumbling excuses to leave dinners early. He worked through a whole pack of smokes in two days, and by some small mercy, he found another pack on the dresser the next day. These new customs left him relaxed and revitalized his Patience. Weirdly, the house was mostly empty over the week. He never caught sight of Karma except at mealtimes and there seemed to be an unspoken agreement that Sans could be left by himself.

He didn’t make an escape.

He waited.

He needed to trust Papyrus.


	151. Chapter 151

“y’know, this is why the doc never sent ya on errands that required subtlety.”

“I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE IMPLYING!”

It was two a.m. and Papyrus quite literally dressed a half-asleep Sans before dragging him out the door towards the garage, voice hushed as he explained that they needed to get to the car before the security footage loop became suspect. 

However, plans were brought to a halt by none other than Karma himself, leaning against a shiny black car.

“you’se lucky i haven’t told anyone whatcher up to.”

That burning cyan eyelight fell heavy upon Sans.


	152. Chapter 152

“first off, driving. really? like pops doesn’t have his babies tracked.” 

Karma patted the hood of the car.

“second, how were ya plannin’ on keepin’ your involvement a secret?”

Papyrus swallowed and held Sans close.

“and third...ya really gotta stop diggin’ this hole deeper, paps, and learn to ask for help.”

“Y-YOU...YOU WILL HELP?”

“look, i may not agree with your decisions regarding sansy, but at the end of the day, you’re my brother.”

“I ALREADY OWE YOU SO MUCH FROM WHEN YOU SAVED HIM…”

Karma shrugged, “lemme handle the math, bro.”

“THANK YOU!”

“don’t thank me yet.”


	153. Chapter 153

In a befuddled flurry, Papyrus gave a backpack to Karma and hugged Sans tightly, “I love you.”

“what’s goin’ on?”

“I’m giving you back your life as best I can.”

And with that, he stepped back, allowing Karma to come forward and pull Sans close, “keep your eyes shut for me, pal.” There was a jolt and shift and when he was bid to open his eyes again, he stood outside a dinky little cabin in the deep, dark woods.

“...i’ve seen horror movies, buddy, you coulda told me i was bein’ snuffed.”

Karma chuckled, “where’s the fun in that?”


	154. Chapter 154

There was food in the fridge, clean linens on the bed and a rust-bucket of a car in the back with a full tank of gas. The cabin was cozy, just big enough for a couple to not trip over each other, and dark as pitch when the lights were turned off. 

"...what is this place?" Sans asked.

"you'se new home away from ebott. there's a small town of mostly monsters down the road. they'll be suspicious of a stranger but treat ya alright. word has it mrs. bun needs some help at her bakery. tell her karma sent ya."


	155. Chapter 155

“one more thing sansy. mess this up, there aint no second chances.”

Sans jerked at Karma’s ominous tone, whirling to face the often smoking skeleton. He stared and softly, he asked, “paps is going to get in a lot of trouble, isn’t he?’

Karma lifted his chin, “whatzit matter to ya? you’re outta the house. no more worryin’ ‘bout pretending to be in a relationship to keep the doc happy.”

“you knew?”

Sans whispered.

His reply was an unsettling smile.

“what now?”

“you live a nice, borin’ life in the middle o’ nowhere.”

“what’s the catch? there's always a catch.”


	156. Chapter 156

Karma closed the distance and tipped Sans’ chin up, his voice curling like blue smoke, “the catch is if this don’t work out, you’se quit the sorry me act and learn to act real happy on cue. capiche? this is twice now i put my neck out for ya, cuz paps asked. and whatcha done in return but been a real sad sack.”

“...i didn’t ask for this. he could have called the cops on the mugger and nothin’ else.”

“no. but it’s what happened. you shoulda been making’ paps the happiest monster on earth instead of—” Karma trailed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The things we do for family, eh?


	157. Chapter 157

"so, uh, this is goodbye?"

Karma shrugged, "I'll be in touch. make sure you aint starving or nothin'...suppose i can say I owe ya that much." He tossed an envelope on the counter, "that's enough green to getcha by while you get settled. just remember sansy. one chance."

"got it."

An odd, accessing look crossed Karma's features as he leaned in, "a kiss before i go~?"

"i'm not one of them housewives and you're not a soldier goin' off to war. so…"

Karma leaned in despite Sans' protests. Said protests trailed off. Okay. One wouldn't hurt. It was warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If for whatever reason my updates get off track... I'm blaming the weather. We're dealing with near hourly rolling blackouts and temps so low that the pipes are freezing even with precautions. Soooo yikes!


	158. Chapter 158

Sans woke up in an unfamiliar bed and pondered for a moment when such an occurrence stopped being startling. He reached up and absently curled his...oh. Right. He didn’t have Papyrus’ scarf anymore. It was left behind in the shuffle. He slipped from bed and opened heavy, pale drapes to allow in the late morning light. The room looked straight out of a hallmark movie, plaid quilts, raw wood floors and fur rugs included.

He slipped his feet into a pair of fuzzy slippers and wandered into the main room. 

A little blue bundle sat on the kitchen counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weather still sucks. More pipes are frozen. More bad weather is coming. Relief on the horizon that is the weekend. Gotta just get through this week.


	159. Chapter 159

He was an idiot, but he was a warm idiot as he wandered around to find the previously mentioned car, cyan smoke streaming from the end of the cigarette between his teeth, a blue cashmere scarf wrapped about his neck. 

“tch. this is a rust bucket? whole family of car snobs.”

It was an old sedan painted in the ugliest shade of probably once fashionable burnt orange. The interior was greyed from the sun, and there were a few dents, but otherwise, it looked fine enough. Sans slid in the front seat and started the engine.

Ol’ rusty hiccuped awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news: We got some of the pipes unfrozen so we now have hot water in the kitchen and I was able to take a hot shower...
> 
> Bad news: We just got a city wide water conservation notice due to the number of burst pipes. No more hot showers. Sadness.
> 
> Good News: We should be out of this mess by Friday. Hopefully.


	160. Chapter 160

On his way to town, Sans remembered how he barely passed his driving test back when, for the sake of trying to stir memories, his therapist insisted on him learning to operate one of these death traps. His hands shook a little, but not with nerves. 

_”I CAN FEEL THE WIND BLOWING THROUGH MY HAIR!”_

_”we don’t have any hair, bro.”_

Bro. Brother. He had a brother. One that liked highways and shiny red sports cars.

Sans blinked through the unbidden memories, wondering why said brother never found him. Had he even looked? Was he even alive?

Rusty chugged along.


	161. Chapter 161

Snowdin. Sans squinted at the sign as he drove past, whispers of memories like ghosts in his skull. There was a distinct lack of snow this time of year, but there were Christmas lights blinking in the storefront windows and a chill to the air. He pulled Rusty into a parking spot and stepped out, gazing up at painted letters that read General Store.

A scent of cinnamon broke his lull and lured him inside the shop. 

A couple of customers milled about, but upon noticing him, everyone stared. Newcomer. Outsider. Stranger.

He offered a lazy smile and a wave.


	162. Chapter 162

“What brings you to the happiest little town on this side of the mountain, sugar?” 

Sans laid a bottle of ketchup and a package of hotdogs on the counter, “friend of mine mentioned there was work to be found here. i just moved into a place down the road.”

The purple-furred bunny cashier cocked her head as she scanned the items, “That right?”

“yep. you wouldn’t happen to know a mrs. bun wouldja?”

Her mouth twitched, “Well, sugar, you’re talkin' to one. But I think you’re lookin’ for Ma. She’s been hinting about getting some extra paws around the bakery.”


	163. Chapter 163

Mrs. Bonnie Bun directed Sans next door, and when he entered the shop, he was assailed by the scent of cinnamon. It smelled like...home. Why did pine needles and woodsmoke and cinnamon leave him nostalgic? He puzzled hard for a moment, but no memories came forth, save for a hollow ache of distant grief.

“In or out, boy, you’re lettin’ out the warm air.”

Sans shuffled further in and a small, brown bunny with greyed ears offered a smile, “Rumor had it there was a newcomer. Here for one of Snowdin’s famous cinnabuns?”

“actually, karma sent me?” 

“Really now?”


	164. Chapter 164

Sans left the shop an hour later with a cinnabun and a job. As well as a few stories that he didn't quite know how to align with his mental image of the Gaster family. Apparently Gaster brought them all to Snowdin so Karma would have a quiet place to heal. He was a young man and Papyrus a child.

"All wrapped up in bandages, he was," Ma Bun explained. "Wouldn't look at nobody for weeks, poor lad. The little one led him around town by the hand. Think it was meeting Grillby that helped him out of his shell."


	165. Chapter 165

_“You’ve started smoking.”_

_“if you plan on guilt-trippin’ me, too late, the kid has you beat.”_

_“...Your brother has been spending more time with the Bun family.”_

_“if you got somethin’ to say, just say it, grillby.”_

_Sans glowered at the (orange?) fire elemental standing beside him in the snow. Grillby’s flames flickered white at the tips._

_“...You’re turning into your father.”_

_“he’s not—! i’m not...i…” Sans faltered. “m’doin’ this for m'bro.”_

_“I know.”_

Sans stared at the vacant shell of the bar, his skull aching. This was just a coincidence. The Grillby he saw in Ebott was blue.


	166. Chapter 166

There were gaps and jagged shards of wrongness plaguing Sans’ thoughts as he explored the main streets of Snowdin. As if he knew this place, but the pieces were jumbled into the uncanny valley. The town was too big. The roads too wide. And there wasn’t an overstuffed mailbox in front of one of the houses. 

Sans returned to his new home and ate hotdogs in the dark.

And it should have been fine.

He lived by himself for years.

As the hours ticked by, and loneliness crept in, he couldn’t help but wonder: Who was he before his accident?


	167. Chapter 167

"You look terrible."

"thanks. it's my aesthetic."

Ma Bun tutted and threw an apron at his head, "City boys. Never appreciating good sleep."

"well that's a stereotype i've never heard before."

She harumphed and threw her paws in the air, "Because too busy being tired all the time!" Sans chuckled and began his first day of work. It was certainly more engaged than stocking shelves and he got a cinnabun for his efforts moving trays and following Ma's militant orders.

By the time the shop opened for the day, he was yawning. Ma took pity and handed him hot coffee.


	168. Chapter 168

Snowdin was both a balm and burn. The inhabitants were friendly once they got over their small town suspiciousness of Sans (courtesy of Ma and Bonnie spreading a good word through the Bun clan). But with each new face, there was a chance for a scatter of fractured memories.

By the end of the week, he had a throbbing headache and fell asleep behind the counter during a slow spell.

He woke to Ma shaking his shoulder.

“sorry.”

“Tomorrow the shop is closed. You will come to dinner tonight.”

“sure...but why?”

“To put meat on your bones,” she deadpanned.


	169. Chapter 169

Dinner with the Bun Clan was chaos. 

He was enlisted into helping set the table as the mother Buns cooked and wrangled the kiddos, and their menfolk moved furniture and brought in chopped wood. There had to be no less than twenty monsters in Ma’s little house, but when she called everyone to eat, everyone fell in line. Sans perched himself beside Ma in the ‘guest seat’, admittedly a little flustered.

“What’s your name?” asked a kit.

“sans.”

“...Are you related to the other weird skeletons?” queried an older kid.

Sans blinked, “...no?”

“Okay!”

Ma sighed, “No manners. None of’em.”


	170. Chapter 170

“thanks for havin’ me over. was real swell.”

“Don’t go be a stranger. You’re practically family now.”

“one dinner all it takes these days?”

“Meal times are sacred.”

Sans’ smile twitched at Ma’s stoicism.

“thanks. again. really. i had a nice time.”

“Any friend of the Gaster family is a friend of mine.”

“yeah…”

Ma eyed him, “Something on your mind?”

“...have there ever been other skeletons here?”

She shook her head and he sighed.

“Looking for someone? Or just lost your way?”

“what?”

Ma’s smile was wry, “Snowdin seems to attract lost souls. Maybe, you’ll find what you’re missing.”


	171. Chapter 171

The illusion of freedom eventually cracked.

Two weeks after being handed his literal new lease on life, Sans came home from work, groceries in hand, to find Karma on the couch, blowing smoke rings.

"whaddya want?" Sans found his tone harsher than expected. "didn't think we were supposed to meet again."

"my house, sansy~"

"oh? not your family's summer cottage they abandoned?"

Karma peered back at him, "nope."

"...paps mentioned once that you were helping him...helping me. but you intercepted us…"

Karma snorted, "you'se don't know the game, pal. so keep outta it."

"fine then. new topic. why snowdin?"


	172. Chapter 172

"i owned a property here. papyrus knew and took advantage of that fact. hard to buy a safehouse with your accounts being watched."

"and you own it why?"

Karma blew another smoke ring, this one shaped like a heart, "contingency plan. i own and manage numerous properties, actually. doc doesn't care for real estate."

Papyrus did mention that Karma was the one with a mind for business in the family. 

"... speaking of the doc…"

Karma's smile was a warning in itself, "funny that you'se askin' 'bout pops and not…"

"paps."

"ya wearing the scarf and coat we gotcha."

"they're warm."


	173. Chapter 173

"...how is paps?"

"guess, sansy."

"that bad?"

"what can i say, doc was really banking on some babybones to coddle."

"...this your way of guilting me for wanting to leave? we all made choices."

"yeah, yeah. ya can't choose to be happy."

"buddy, being held hostage ain't peachy, even if you get three meals a day and a soft place to sleep."

"would it have been awful?"

"what?"

"marryin' m'bro. havin' a few kids. wouldn't have been real hard. you both were rather keen on each other."

"love isn't always enough."

"ya still love him?"

"...yes..."

"ain't that real quaint."


	174. Chapter 174

Karma made a nuisance of himself for the next hour, raiding Sans' fridge and drinking his ketchup. They didn't talk about Papyrus or Ebott. Instead the conversation veered to shallow formalities, idle chat about how Snowdin was treating Sans and if he made any friends, as he ate cold pasta in the kitchen.

It would have been downright domestic if it was anyone besides Karma.

"so. you done playing house yet?"

"awe sansy, that tone ain't very knife," he replied. "it's like you'se telling me to fork right off."

"i am."

"ouch. fine. I'll leave. see ya in two weeks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out art of Sansy in his new coat and scarf on [ tumblr](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/post/644677292543606784/snowdin-blues-a-scene-from-the-good-doctor-buy) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Catsitta/status/1367248080504987650?s=19)!


	175. Chapter 175

Over the next fortnight, Sans kept one eyesocket open, waiting for the proverbial other shoe to drop. But nobody broke down the front door. He wasn't kidnapped in the dead of night. Instead, life moved on in almost tranquil normality.

Ma kept him busy.

Bonnie roped him into the town gossip.

And he started playing poker with the local dog pack. He cleaned them out every time.

But there was a surrealism to the pastoral nature of his new life. Left him with a sense that nothing was as it seemed.

When Karma returned as he promised, Sans had questions.


	176. Chapter 176

“are you eating my food?”

“yep,” Karma replied, taking a bite out of a ketchup slathered hotdog. “i can see why papyrus went mother hen and bought ya groceries when you’se met.” He licked his thumb. “bonnie will sort ya out the same way if you’se don’t watch it and buy a vegetable now and then.”

“speaking of bonnie. the bun clan has a few stories about you and your family.”

“bet they do. in a small town like this, the people got long memories.”

“karma, wouldn’t this be the first place the doc would look for me?”

“nah.”

“why?”

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my newest daily drabble! It has [cover art](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/post/626580090656096256/the-good-doctor-cover-a-little-early-but-i-guess)!


End file.
